El veneno de tu amor
by Sally-Piter-Kn
Summary: Draco y Herm tienen un encuentro en la biblioteca, por la noche, a solas. ¿Que ocurrira?Y las visiones.... mas emocionnnnnnnn! jeje PORFI DEJAD REVIEW!
1. La mirada gris

HOLA A TODOS:  
  
NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UN FIC, PERO SI MI SEGUNDA, Y NO TENGO DEMASIADA EXPERIENCIA EN ESTAS COSAS. BUENO SOLO DECIROS QUE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y QUE ME DIGAIS QUE OPINAIS SOBRE LA IDEA.  
  
ESTE FIC VA TOTALMENTE DEDICADO A GINNY, O GINX-LOVE, PORQUE QUIERO QUE SIEMPRE SEPAS QUE ME VAS A TENER AHI PARA LO QUE QUIERAS, Y QUE ERES UNA DE LAS MEJORES PERSONAS QUE HAY EN EL MUNDO.  
  
BESOS A TODOS Y A LEER...  
  
CAPITULO 1: LA MIRADA GRIS.  
  
La pluma se deslizaba suavemente entre sus dedos, el único ruido que reinaba en la sala era el que hacia la pluma al rasgar el papel. Su mente estaba concentrada en lo que escribía, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna gana de estar allí. Justamente un día cercano al que llegaba. La biblioteca reinaba vacía, eran las 8 de la tarde del día 11 de Noviembre de su sexto año, solo estaba ella, Hermione Granger.   
  
Era raro que un DIA como hoy la biblioteca se encontrara vacía, pero sabiendo que quedaban cuatro días para la Noche de las 3 brujas, y todo el mundo se preparaba para la gran celebración que se realizaba cada 20 años desde 1280 en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Era una celebración que se llevaba preparando desde hacia 3 meses. Todo el mundo en el colegio hablaba de ella, y de las tres brujas que dejaron el mundo tranquilo por unos años. Esa gran fiesta la preparaban fuera del castillo, y Albus Dumbledore le ponía demasiado empeño.   
  
Sin embargo, a pesar de la celebración, Hermione no tenia nada preparado, en esa fiesta era típico llevar ropa de la época, y todas los alumnos ya preparaban sus vestidos y trajes para llevar esa noche, la noche de las 3 brujas. Ella estaba muy ocupada para preparar un vestido de ese tipo. Tenia muchos trabajos que hacer, y precisamente el que estaba haciendo era de Aritmancia y no le estaba saliendo muy bien, porque sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado.   
  
Volvió a su trabajo pensando en lo bien que se lo pasaría el DIA 15 (N/A: si, si, Leni ese es tu cumple) si no tuviera tanto trabajo. "Malditos profesores" pensó Hermione.   
  
Mientras seguía escribiendo la señora Pince se acerco a ella y le dijo:  
  
- Señorita Granger, me temo que lo tendrá que dejar para otro DIA, hoy cierro la biblioteca antes, debería preparar su traje. Yo voy a hacer el mío.   
  
- Ehh... vale, estoy de acuerdo, enseguida recojo.   
  
La chica recogió sus libros esparcidos por la mesa y los metió en la mochila, mañana seguiría con su trabajo.   
  
Salió de la biblioteca con paso decidido despidiéndose de la Señora Pince. Hermione caminaba triste por los pasillos, esa noche iba a ser especial, para todos menos para ella.   
  
También le preocupaba los sentimientos que ella tenia hacia Ron, últimamente iba reconociendo lo que Ginny, su mejor amiga, le decía. La pelirroja y ella se habían hecho muy amigas este verano y ahora todos los secretos los compartían.  
  
Si, como Ginny decía, estaba atraída hacia Ron. Cuando este verano estuvo en su casa, Ginny le dijo: "no sé si te daras cuenta pero no haces mas que preguntarme lo que hace Ron en todo momento: ¿Qué donde esta? ¿Adónde han ido Harry y el? ¿Te ha hablado de mi durante el verano?"  
  
Ginny le decía que su hermano estaba loco por ella, pero ella no notaba ningún comportamiento extraño con la chica, lo veía todo igual, así que todo era mentira.   
  
Caminaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien por detrás la dijo:  
  
- ¿Cómo anda ese traje? Sangre sucia- era una voz que arrastraba las palabras y por la frialdad de esta supo exactamente de quien se trataba. Draco Malfoy.   
  
- Déjame Hurón- dijo Hermione desganada, no tenia ganas de discutir, ya le había recordado la fiesta del DIA 15.   
  
- No me digas que te vas a humillar en tu biblioteca leyendo libros y vas a pasar por alto un DIA como ese. Típico de una amargada.- Malfoy dijo estas palabras con mas malicia que nunca. A Hermione le dolieron mucho pero su desgana la venció a insultarle de nuevo.   
  
- Déjame.- su voz sonó triste como nunca había sonado.   
  
- Sangres sucias, no tenéis remedio ninguno.  
  
Hermione se fue, estaba bastante dolida como para que alguien tan capullo como Malfoy se lo recordara. Como una persona podía ser tan mala, pero había algo en él que le llamaba la atención, era algo aparte de su físico (N/A: de eso no hablar vale, bueno si... ¡que bueno esta!) era algo especial. Pero como podía gustarle alguien con tantas ganas de hacer daño a la gente, y mas a ella, que mas de una vez había llorado por los insultos que el chico le había dicho.  
  
Llego a su sala común, estaba vacía, era raro, muy raro, pero todo el mundo estaría en las habitaciones preparando sus trajes.   
  
Abrió su habitación de las chicas de sexto y al entrar noto un distinguido escándalo provocado por las compañeras de habitación, que le animaba en cierto modo.   
  
Cuando entro y cerro la puerta ella les dijo:  
  
- ¿Qué tal chicas?   
  
- Muy bien, me esta quedando precioso, ¿quieres verlo?- pregunto Parvati.   
  
- No, gracias, y por favor no mencionéis mas la fiesta.- dijo Hermione que entro en el baño, se ducho y salió ya vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca. Cuando salió sus compañeras elegían su color de pintalabios mientras decía Lavander.  
  
- ¿Has visto lo guapo que esta ahora Ron?   
  
- si ¿y Dean?- dijo Parvati con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Hermione estaba mucho mas contenta, ese baño le había sentado muy bien.  
  
- Bien, Parvati, ya sabemos que te gusta Dean. - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara.   
  
- ¿pero y Malfoy? Esta guapísimo, y buenísimo - dijo Lavander con una gran sonrisa en la cara y algo de picardía en la voz.   
  
- Si, es guapo- afirmo Granger.   
  
- Buah...   
  
Salieron las tres vestidas con la túnica puesta encima, estaban muy contentas mientras que Parvati les preguntaba como se podría ligar a Dean. Ginny llamo a Hermione por detrás:  
  
- Herm!!!   
  
- Hola, ¿qué tal?   
  
- Muy bien, sabes que estoy saliendo con Harry.   
  
- ¿Que?- pregunto la chica algo impresionada, Ginny le había dicho que se lo diría a Harry, pero....   
  
- Me lo ha pedido el, me ha dicho que me deseaba, y tu ya sabes que yo también, así que…   
  
- Eres increíble, me alegro tanto por ti.- y la chica castaña le dio un abrazo.   
  
- Vamos a cenar - dijo la pelirroja.  
  
En la cena todos comían como desesperados. Hermione noto una mirada clavada en ella, y se dio la vuelta para saber quien era. Su mirada se cruzo con unos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente. Ahora sus ojos se habían conectado por una línea, no se separaban, estaban unidos por la mirada, era una sensación increíble. Esos ojos grises que procedían de la mesa de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, no la miraban con el significado que siempre tenia, esa mirada era especial a todas las que había visto. No se sintió intimidada, al contrario tenia muchas ganas de compartir todos sus secretos con aquel chico, o al menos con esa mirada.  
  
Ginny la distrajo y le pregunto:  
  
- ¿Por qué miras tanto a Malfoy?   
  
- Yo... eh... ¿a Malfoy? No, miraba a...- miro un poco para atrás y dijo:- ...a Hannah, tiene... eh... que decirme una cosa importante.   
  
- ¿Le ha pedido salir Ernie?   
  
- ¡No!- exclamo la chica castaña.- no es de eso.   
  
- Si le pide salir Ernie, no dudes en contármelo.   
  
- Jajaja, tu siempre te quieres enterar de todo.- rieron las dos y Ginny se le acerco al oído y le dijo:   
  
- Harry y yo hemos quedado a solas esta noche en el lago. Estoy muy nerviosa, pienso aprovechar la oportunidad... Hombre que si, la voy a dejar pasar... una mierda, he deseado esto toda mi vida.   
  
- Jajaja.  
  
Cuando terminaron de cenar mucha gente se fue a dar una vuelta. Hermione miro a Harry y a Ginny que se iban juntos muy agarraditos. Ron se le acerco y le dijo:  
  
- ¿Vamos a algún lado?   
  
- Vale.  
  
Salieron del gran Comedor hablando y riendo, el le dijo muy serio.  
  
- ¿sabes?   
  
- ¿el que?   
  
- Me he enterado esta misma tarde de que Crabbe y Goyle son Heteros.   
  
- Jajaja, ¿lo dudabas acaso?- pregunto Hermione entre risas.   
  
- Si, pensé que hacían orgía gay junto con Malfoy.  
  
Los dos se empezaron a reír, entonces dijo Hermione.  
  
- A lo mejor entre ellos dos si, pero Malfoy ya sabes... se lleva un montón de chicas a la cama.   
  
- ¡Que va! Si el Malfoy es un tirillas, seguro que es virgen.  
  
- ¿y tu no lo eres acaso?- dijo Hermione con cara de "es coherente"  
  
- Ejem...- Ron tosió descaradamente y la chica dijo:   
  
- ¿No lo eres?   
  
- NI Harry, ni Dean, ni Seamus, ni...   
  
- Vale, soy vuestra amiga, pensé que me contabais todo.   
  
- Jeje, si, te lo teníamos que haber dicho- dijo Ron riéndose.   
  
- Es broma- dijo Hermione riéndose- ¿crees que me importa?   
  
- Ya lo sabia.   
  
- Eso si, Neville no se come un rosco, jajajaj- Ron rió y Hermione le dijo.   
  
- Ya llegara.   
  
Hablaron durante mucho rato, con Ron se lo pasaba muy bien, y le dijo lo mal que se sentía por no poder disfrutar en la fiesta sin el traje. Ron le animo diciéndole que se pusiera un bonito ajustado y escotado vestido y que fuera, que se lo pasarían muy bien.  
  
- ¿tienes pareja?- pregunto la chica.   
  
- Pensé que si tu no tenias que podías ser la mía.   
  
- NO, búscate otra, yo... no iré.   
  
- No, ve, yo quiero que vallas, nos lo pasaremos bien. oh, ya tienes pareja - dijo Ron con una tristeza enorme.  
  
- Si, quiero decir... no, no tengo no voy a ir, te lo juro, si no iría con tigo.  
  
El chico se paro, y ella también. Se acerco a Hermione lentamente y la miro tentadoramente. A ella se le disparo el corazón, al igual que al el, sus caras estaban muy cerca, apunto de darse un beso. A continuación el la dijo:  
  
- Si vas, seré feliz.   
  
- No se.  
  
Mucha gente se acercaba por el pasillo solitario, así que ellos se separaron y siguieron en silencio el camino a su sala común.  
  
  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
OS GUSTO????????  
  
ESPERO QUE SI. MANDARME REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POR FI, SI NO NO TENGO ANIMOS PARA PONERME A ESCRIBIR...  
  
BUENO OS DEJO. 


	2. Toda mi vida

HOLA A TODOS:  
  
BUENO ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAPI DE MI FIC. A VER SI TE GUSTA GINX.  
  
BESOS.  
  
CAPITULO 2: TODA MI VIDA.  
  
Unos rayos de sol se posaron en su cara, eso le indicaba el comienzo del día y la hora de levantarse. Miro su reloj despertador y indicaban las siete. Se tenia que vestir y ir a desayunar.   
  
Salió de la cama y despertó a sus compañeras de habitación:  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Venga chicas a levantarse!!!!  
  
- JOooooooo, Herm, ¿tienes que ser tan petarda?- dijo Parvati.  
  
- Bien, lleguen tarde.  
  
Dicho esto abrió su armario y saco el uniforme, era martes así que la semana empezaba y con Pociones a primera hora. Que mala suerte tenían. Se vistió y salió de su cuarto. Fue hasta el dormitorio de las chicas de 5º y dijo:  
  
- ¿Ginny?  
  
- Si, ahora salgo Herm.  
  
Se abrió la puerta y salió una pelirroja con unos ojos totalmente adormilados y el pelo cogido con una coleta. Tenia una expresión de sueño que jamás se la había visto. Hermione le pregunto inocentemente:  
  
- ¿Que hablaste mucho ayer no?  
  
- NO, precisamente.  
  
- jajaja.  
  
Las dos chicas salieron por el retrato de la escalera, iban hablando de las clases que tenían, y también iban insultando al Snape. Ellas lo odiaban. Así que cuando llegaron al comedor desayunaron y se fueron para sus clases.  
  
Entro en la clase de Pociones, había muy poca gente que había llegado, quedaban 5 minutos para que el profesor entrara por la puerta. Se sentó en su sitio, al lado de Neville, que ya había llegado, y saco sus cosas.   
  
Al cabo de dos minutos entro Draco Malfoy y se sentó detrás. Lo curioso es que esta vez había entrado el solo, no acompañado de sus dos gorilas guarda espaldas. Hermione estaba ordenando sus cosas cuando Malfoy la dijo:  
  
- Buenos días, sangre sucia- las ultimas palabras sonaron con repugnancia.  
  
- Déjame en paz.  
  
- NO, por su puesto que no, es que te tienes que poner siempre aquí delante para nublarme la vista con tu suciedad.  
  
- Vete a la mierda, gilipollas (N/A O gilifalo jajaja)  
  
- Cuida tu boca Granger. - dijo con una voz que arrastro las palabras mas que nunca.  
  
- No te ha dicho que le dejes en paz, pues déjala ya asqueroso Malfoy- dijo Neville de repente dándose rápidamente la vuelta.  
  
- Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro, Longbotton.  
  
- Hola Herm, Hola Neville- dijeron Ron y Harry, que entraban por la puerta. Ellos dos se sentaron en las mesas de alante y Harry se dirigio a Hermione y le dijo:  
  
- Herm, si te molesta este capullo me lo dices y...  
  
- ¿Y qué? Cabeza rajada Porretas.- dijo Malfoy interrumpiendo la amenaza de Harry.  
  
- Mira o te callas puto niñato o te parto la boca de desgraciado que tienes- saltó Ron.  
  
- Oh, el pobretón, jajaja.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡Todo el mundo sentado y para alante, quiero silencio o ya sabéis, menos puntos para la casa!!!!!- dijo Snape invadiendo la clase y rápidamente sentándose en la mesa. Todo el mundo obedeció.- Bueno, así esta mejor. Abrid el libro por la página número 1050. Vamos a hacer la poción de la belleza.- Todo el mundo se impresiono. Snape se puso de pie y empezó a explicar de que iba la poción.  
  
- Veamos, esta poción sirve para embellecer a las personas. Antiguamente se usaba...¿Alguien sabría decírmelo?.  
  
Hermione levanto la mano, pero Snape no le hizo ni caso, como era la única, no tuvo mas remedio que preguntarle a uno cualquiera.  
  
- Longbotton, dínoslo.- Neville se puso muy nervioso y dijo:  
  
- Ehh... Pues...  
  
- NO lo sabes ¿eh? 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
  
- Granger...ba...  
  
- Se usaba sobre todo para las mujeres de la corte que no eran guapas, por ejemplo reinas o princesas, esas personas tenían dinero para pagar a un mago sus pociones. Así que se...  
  
-¡¡¡Pare!!!- dijo Snape.  
  
- ¿Pero ha dicho que lo diga?  
  
- Usted me ha interrumpido, iba a decir que bajara su condenada mano. 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor. - todos los de esa casa miraron a Snape con odio y los Slytherin sonrieron. Malfoy le susurro a Hermione:  
  
- Eres una estúpida sabelotodo.  
  
- Aggg, ¡¡¡me tenéis harta!!!- grito Hermione saliendo de la clase y dejando a todo el mundo con duda.  
  
- ¿Que le has dicho Malfoy?- pregunto Ron girándose hacia donde estaba Malfoy.  
  
- ¡¡¡Cállese Weasley!!! Esta castigado junto con Granger. Avísele, esta noche a las 11 los quiero en mi despacho.  
  
- Pero Malfoy le ha insultado a Hermione,¿ no debería ser castigado él?  
  
- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por llevarme la contraria, señor Weasley.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- ¡¡CALLESE!!- dijo Snape un tanto cabreado- bueno, como decía antes de que la señorita Granger interrumpiera, este hechizo se usaba antiguamente para las reinas que deseaban ser bellas. También se usaban para las mujeres que querían enamorar a un hombre profundamente y tenían... bla... bla... bla (N/A ¿a quien le interesa lo que cuente el petardo este?)  
  
La clase continuó sus dos horas, Hermione en cambio, no había aparecido en toda la clase, y el disgusto que le pegaría Ron al saber que había sido castigada. Hicieron la poción y Snape llamo para que la probara a Millicent Bulstrode. Ella la probó lentamente y se convirtió en una estupenda muchacha, era guapa, Ron pensó "pues si que debe ser estupenda esa poción, porque para convertir a la Bulstrode en una tía buena..."   
  
Las dos horas terminaron y enseguida salieron, fueron hacia los invernaderos. Les tocaba Herbologia, con Hufflepuff.  
  
Hermione ya estaba en la puerta de los invernaderos esperando, no sabia porqué, pero estaba feliz.  
  
- ¿Y esa cara de felicidad?- pregunto Ron.  
  
- He ido a ver a Hagrid.- respondió ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
- ¿Y?  
  
- Pues que me ha dicho que no me preocupara, que en cuanto pudiera le pondría a Malfoy un erizo en la silla.  
  
- Jajaja. - rieron Harry y Ron.  
  
-Hermione...- empezó el pelirrojo- tenemos... algo pendiente.  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
- Nos ha castigado Snape. Hoy a las 11 en su despacho.  
  
- Hijo de pu...  
  
- Dilo, desahógate.  
  
- Cabrón, como le odio. Te juro que le mataría, a Malfoy y a él.  
  
- Me apunto- añadió Harry.  
  
Entraron en el invernadero y continuaron la clase.   
  
Terminaron las clases, y ella estaba mas contenta. Por la tarde ella fue a la biblioteca como costumbre y termino el trabajo de Aritmancia. Se sentó en su mesa de siempre y allí hizo todos los deberes.   
  
Cuando termino cogió un libro de la biblioteca, era un libro muggle, pero le estaba gustando. Se llamaba: "Entrevista con el vampiro". Al cabo de un rato, entraron varias personas en la biblioteca. Hermione levanto la vista, esas personas eran:  
  
Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson (por cierto él le estaba agarrando por la cintura a ella), Millicent Bulstrode agarrada a Goyle, Blaise Zabinni hablando con Susan Bones (son novios). Entraron armando mucho ruido, y la señor Pince le dijo que bajaran la voz. Hermione no les hizo ni caso hasta que Pansy fue hasta su mesa y le dijo:  
  
- Los muggles no tienen ni idea de Vampiros, sangre sucia. - Hermione levanto la cabeza con mucha rabia y le contesto:  
  
- Puede que hasta sepan mas que tu, asquerosa chimpancé.  
  
- Agg, eres una sucia.- dijo la Slytherin un tanto ofendida.  
  
- ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre?, zorra. - Pansy se enfado y fue hasta la silla de Hermione, pero esta se levanto y cuando fue Pakinson fue a pegarle, ella rápidamente se dio la vuelta y le dio una torta en la cara que le dejo la marca de la mano.  
  
Pansy dijo:  
  
- Guarra, zorra, cabrona. - se retorcía de dolor, y la marca de la mano se hacia más intensa.  
  
- Vete de aquí, apestas, este no es lugar para un mono, ellos tienen sus propias chozas, aunque... si lo pienso bien... te pareces mas a un cerdo, oing, oing. jajaja. Lárgate.- dijo Hermione mas a la defensiva que ninguna vez.  
  
Pansy se ofendió demasiado, y hizo tanto escándalo en la sala (Para la mala suerte de Hermione, la señora Pince estaba colocando unos libros y no se enteraba de nada) que vinieron los demás. Malfoy estaba él ultimo del grupo que rodeaba a Hermione. Pansy les dijo:  
  
- Chicos, creo que hay que torturar a mas sangres sucias, ¿que tal si llamamos a Voldemort y le decimos que le mate a base de maldiciones cruciatus? - Hermione no se sintio ofendida, nada le dolio excepto la risa tonta de Malfoy respecto al comentario estupido de Pansy.  
  
- Yo sinceramente, creo que hay que torturar a mas imbeciles sin cerebro o a cerditas que se suben la falda para que los chicos les miren mas el ¡¡CULO!! - dicho esto se marcho dejando todos sus libros en la mesa. Iria al baño, luego volveria para seguir con sus deberes.   
  
Iba tranquilamente por los pasillos con direccion al baño cuando alguien le dijo por la espalda:  
  
- No sabes lo mal que se lo ha tomado.- Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver quien era y dijo secamente:  
  
- ¡¡¡¿Quien?!!!- al girarse vio a Draco Malfoy que se acercaba hacia ella ,con una espresion totalmente inocente,y con un taco de pergaminos en la mano y una mochila descolgada de un hombro, Hermione la reconocio como la suya.  
  
- Pues Pansy. Se ha pillado tal rabieta que ha cogido todos tus deberes y casi los rompe. Suerte que tienes de que la he parado, que si no...- se acerco a ella y le entrego todo lo suyo. Hermione no se creia lo que oia, y menos lo que veia.  
  
- Ohh...Ehh...  
  
- Bueno al menos agradecermelo no seria de menos.  
  
- NO... eh... perdon, muchas gracias Malfoy.  
  
- Te he metido rapidamente las plumas en la mochila, tendras que buscarlas. NO hay nada mas tuyo en la bibliteca, a no se que quieras leerte este libro en tu habitacion. - dijo mostrandole el ejemplar de "Entrevista con el vampiro".  
  
- NO, no hace falta, muchas gracias.  
  
- No hay de que, Gran...  
  
- ¡¡¡Alejate de ella capullo!!!- grito Ron desde el comienzo del pasilo, vino hacia ella corriendo y le pregunto- ¿Te ha dicho algo?  
  
- Eh...  
  
-NO pobreton asqueroso. Asta mas ver sangre sucia.  
  
- Idiota- ahora se giro hacia Hermione que tenia la vista puesta en el chico que se marchaba- vamos.  
  
Se dirigieron hacia la sala comun y alli subieron hacia sus dormitorios para ducharse y vestirse antes de la cena.  
  
  
  
____  
  
En el gran comedor.  
  
- ¿Por que tienes esa cara de atolondra?- pregunto Ginny a la castaña.  
  
- ¿Sabes? NO me puedo creer lo que ha pasado hoy.  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
Hermione le conto todo.  
  
- A si que estas asi por Malfoy.  
  
- Si, es que tiene algo especial.  
  
- Uhh... y que lo digas, es guapo, esta buenisimo, tiene bueno culo, un buen pa...  
  
- No me refiero al fisico Ginny. Tiene algo especial...  
  
- Pues hija, lo único bueno de Malfoy es eso, porque es un capullo.  
  
- Quiza no lo sea tanto.  
  
Despues de la cena Ron y ella fueron hacia el despacho de Snape. Una vez estubieron dentro, Snape les dijo:  
  
- NO van ha hacer ningun castigo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que vigilaros a vosotros dos. Teneis 70 puntos menos para Gryffindor y punto. Marchaos a dormir.  
  
Los dos ardian de la rabia, pero se fueron a dormir. Mientras iban por el pasillo Ron le dijo:  
  
- Herm... si te dice algo Malfoy, no dudes en contarmelo, que lo mato y ya veras como no se atreve a tocarte.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Si, por favor, no quiero que nadie te haga daño.  
  
Hermione se quedo de piedra, nadie le habia dicho nada tan sobrecodor. Ella le contesto:  
  
- Ron...  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
- No puedes protegerme siempre, tengo que defenderme.  
  
- Yo te quiero proteger toda mi vida.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ron!!!...- Hermione se paro y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, cuando ella se separo de el, este la cogio y le dio un beso inesperado.  
  
Hermione no sabia como reacionar, era maravilloso. Su corazon latia a cien, y ella le correspondio en el beso. Estaban unidos en una sensacion fantastica, Ron le queria, Ginny tenia razon. Estaba feliz, Ron era estupendo, y quiza el chico de su vida. Cuando el beso termino nadie dijo nada y los dos se fueron hacia sus salas comunes.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Un beso increible

HOLA A TODOS:

TOY AKI OTRA VEZ CON MI MOVIDA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE POR QUE ES PARA TODOS VOSOTROS Y MAS PARA MI GINNY, QUE NO TE PREOCUPES QUE TU SIEMPRE SERAS ALGUIEN EN MI CORAZON, Y PARA LENI QUE NECESITA EL ANIMO DEL CARIÑO, ASI QUE TRANQUILAS LAS DOS QUE ESTO OS VA A ENCANTAR Y QUE ES MI CAPI FAVORITO POR EL MOMENTO, YA COMPRENDEREIS PORQUE, Y ADEMÁS, ESTABA INSPIRADA Y ROMÁNTICA, NO COMO AHORA, QUE ESTOY ESTANCADA. 

BESOS Y A DISFRUTAR....

CAPITULO 3: UN BESO INCREIBLE.

Era un miércoles de otoño, 13 de Noviembre, pronto seria la noche de las tres brujas, y las compañeras de habitación de Hermione estaban ansiosas de que llegara. El tiempo era bueno, no hacia frío y si seguía así el tiempo seria bueno para la fiesta del día 15. 

Estaban a punto de empezar el día, y ya habían ido a desayunar al gran comedor. El día empezaría con transformaciones, que les tocaba con Slytherin.

Mientras iban para la clase de la profesora McGonagall, el trío fantástico de Hogwarts iba hablando sobre sus cosas. Entraron y se sentaron los tres juntos, Harry en medio, para que no hubiera peleas mientras estaban en clase, Harry ya conocía a sus amigos, y también sabia que se amaban, pero prefería no decirlo en alto, ya que si lo decía  estos dos se los iban a comer.

Mientras se sentaban, llegó Draco Malfoy con Pansy Parkinson de la mano. Los dos se sentaron detrás del trío fantástico. Pansy aun recordaba lo del día anterior y tenia unas ganas inmensas de fastidiar a Hermione como pudiera. 

Mientras McGonagall explicaba su clase, Pansy le paso a Hermione una nota en la que ponía:

PARA LA SANGRE SUCIA MÁS GUARRA DE TODAS:

MIRA NIÑATA GUARRA, COMO ME VUELVAS A INSULTAR TE JURO QUE TE MATO, ASI QUE YA ESTAS AVISADA. SÉ MUY BUENOS HECHIZOS  O MALDICIONES PARA JODERTE LA VIDA, CUIDADITO.

PANSY.

- Si, bueno, como que me muero del susto.- cogió la nota por detrás y escribió:

PARA LA CERDITA MÁS PUTA DE TODO EL COLEGIO:

A MI NO ME ASUSTAS, ASI QUE NO ME VENGAS CON SANDECES.

La doblo y se la paso. Al rato oyó un gruñido de la chica de atrás, y Malfoy se acerco a ella y le pregunto algo.

Al salir de clase, ella iba a Aritmancia, y los chicos a adivinación, así que se separaron, y ella se metió en su clase y  como de costumbre ella se sentó en su sitio.

Los de Slytherin también iban a su clase y Draco Malfoy se le acerco y le pregunto:

- He oído de que Abbot esta mala (su compañera de la clase). ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

- Ehh- dijo con duda, luego se acordó de lo de ayer y le contesto:- Claro, siéntate.

- Gracias, es que si no me tengo que sentar yo solo.

- jajaj.

- ¿De que te ríes?-  el ya se había acomodado y se lo pregunto un poco molestado, pues no le gustaba que se riesen de él.

- Pues... es curioso.- contestó ella con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿El que es curioso?

- No te gusta estar solo, sin embargo lo pasas la mayoría del tiempo.

- Me gusta estar solo, porque nunca lo estoy.

- jajaj, eres gracioso además de mentiroso.

- ¿Tu crees que teniendo la mayoría del tiempo a una tía como Pansy se puede estar solo mucho tiempo? Si no te deja en paz.

- Jaajaja.

- Tenias razón.

- ¿Con que?- preguntó ella inocente.

- Con lo de Pansy, ella no sabe hacer ni el Wingardiun Leviosa.

La clase empezó y ellos empezaron a hablar amistosamente.

- Muchas gracias- dijo ella.

- ¿De que?

- Por lo de ayer.

- Ahh... buah... sé lo que cuesta hacer ese trabajo.

- jajaj, no me lo puedo creer.

- ¿El que?

- Que...- ella pensó que nunca entablaría una conversación decente con Malfoy, pero estaba equivocada.

- Dime...

- Que tú serias majo con migo... es decir...

- ¿Una sangre sucia...?

- Si..., yo... eso.

El giro la cabeza hacia adelante y miro a la profesora Vector. Hermione se quedó con la duda. 

Cuando termino la mañana, ella se fue a comer, y le contó a Ginny lo que había pasado con Malfoy, esta no se lo podía creer. 

Ginny le hablo de su vestido, que le estaba quedando muy bonito, y que ayer con Harry se lo paso muy, pero que muy bien. (N/A todas sabemos lo que hizo.)

Hermione esa tarde la paso con sus amigos hablando y jugando al Póker, se habían aficionado. Se lo pasaron  muy bien todos, jugando con Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Neville, Colin, Lavander, Parvati, y algunos más.

Gano Dean, que era el especialista en el juego, y después todos se fueron a cenar. En el gran comedor:

- Pues Hermione, esta noche podíamos...- dijo Ron.

- NO, no me apetece jugar a la ajedrez, sabes que lo odio.

- Lo odias porque nunca me ganas.

- Lo odio porque me aburro. Hoy voy a leer un rato.

- Vale, Harry, ¿juegas al ajedrez?

- No, hoy tengo cosas que hacer- dijo mirando pícaramente a Ginny.

- Pos vaya, Seamus...

- No, hoy voy a...ya sabéis que.

- Iros a la mierda - dijo Ron tirando el tenedor sobre el plato. 

- Ron...- empezó Hermione.

- Sois un coñazo, todo el mundo tiene cosas que hacer, todo el mundo tiene una novia, todo el mundo...

- Ron...

- No, Hermione, hoy me iré a la cama y punto.- dijo saliendo del comedor apenado y triste.

- No te preocupes Herm - dijo Harry- tiene obsesión por una chica y esta no le hace el mínimo caso.

- ¿Quién...?

- Ginny después....- dijo Harry mirando a la pelirroja y dejando con la duda a la chica.

Después de cenar, ella salió del comedor dispuesta a ir a la biblioteca a coger su ejemplar de entrevista con el vampiro, pero al entrar descubrió de que el libro no estaba en el estante en el que estaba de costumbre. Se dio cuenta de que el otro día Malfoy se lo llevo, así que cogió otro libro llamado "Más allá de las tres lunas" y se marchó de la biblioteca.

Mientras iba por le pasillo sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta y tropezó con una piedra que estaba mas salida del suelo, y dio a darse de morros con el suelo. Mientras se levantaba oyó la voz de alguien:

- Tienes que tener mas cuidado sangre sucia, pues este pasillo tiene muchas piedras desiguales. 

- Ummm...- dijo ella mientras se colocaba la falda.- podías dejar de llamarme así Malfoy, no me gusta.

- Bueno, a mí tampoco me gusta tener que aguantar a ciertas personas, sin embargo no me queda otro remedio- dijo él acercándose a ella con una mirada un tanto picara.

- Pues... si no te gusta mi presencia, no hace falta de que estés cerca...

- Si no es la tuya la que me molesta precisamente.- El se acercó a la chica que estaba un tanto temblorosa,  solo estaban a un paso uno del otro, sin embargo ella lo notaba mas cerca, su presencia le ponía muy nerviosa. Él le miró el libro que llevaba en las manos y dijo:- Ahh, "Más allá de las tres lunas" es un libro interesante. Pero...¿No te estabas leyendo "Entrevista con el vampiro"?

- Ehh...si, pero como lo tienes tu.

- Yo te lo devuelvo.

- No, no hace falta, me lo leeré mas tarde.- ella se iba yendo para atrás mientras el se acercaba, el pasillo estaba oscuro, y estaba iluminado por unas pobres antorchas que la luz la tenían poco intensa. Ella se chocó contra la pared de atrás, y el se acerco y puso sus brazos en la pared alrededor de su cuerpo, haciéndola quedar prisionera de el. El Slytherin echo su cara hacia adelante quedando solo a un palmo sus boca. Junto su frente con la de ella. El corazón de los dos chicos estaba acelerado, y él dijo unas palabras ahogadas:

- Eres increíble- él tenia la mirada posado en sus ojos miel,  y ella observaba detenidamente sus ojos grises azulados que expresaban un sentimiento indescifrable. ¿Seria amor? Ella no lo sabia, pero... ¿Qué escondía él?

Tan pronto como ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba, los minutos pasaron como segundos, las horas como minutos, parecía que el tiempo estaba parado o que nunca había empezado a contar. El junto mas sus labios con los de ella, pero solo fue un roce, enseguida bajo a su cuello y le empezó a hacer caricias con sus labios. Ella sentía un indescifrable placer, Hermione le rodeo con los brazos el cuello, y el poso una mano en su cadera y la otra en la pierna. Ella también posó sus labios sobre su cuello, y Draco fue subiendo la mano hasta su cintura y la fue acariciando. Hizo un rodeo por su cuello y volvió a la cara, desde allí rozo sus labios, pero esta vez fue ella la que se lanzo y le beso. Su beso era profundo, ella bajo las manos hasta su parte trasera, o sea, el culo y él le puso las manos en los pechos. De repente el beso se volvió muy apasionada y se volvió muy alocado y desesperado.  Cuando se separaron ella dijo:

- No sé por que lo haces.

- Yo tampoco. 

Entonces el se fue dejando a una Hermione un tanto confundida, se miro en las manos el libro y para su sorpresa el libro anterior no lo tenia, en su lugar había el libro de "Entrevista con el vampiro", entonces ella dijo:

- Es increíble.

Se fue directo a la sala común, entro en su habitación y se fue a dormir. Se quedo pensando en lo que había pasado esa noche con Malfoy. Era realmente increíble, había sido fascinante, una experiencia que jamás había tenido. Miraba el techo de su habitación, giro la cabeza hacia las dos camas que había hacia su lado. En ellas dormía placidamente Lavander y Parvati. Hermione se quedo pensando un rato mas en la sensación de ese beso, y el irresistible cuerpo y labios de Malfoy, no sabría que pasaría mañana.  

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE LOS NECESITO, ESTOY EN LA PEOR PARTE DE MI HISTORIA!!!

BUENO LEAN EL AMOR ES IMPOSIBLE, QUE ES MIO Y DE GINNY. 

BESOS

.


	4. Un amor indescifrable

HOLA!! SOY SALLY Y ESTE ES VUESTRO CAPITULO, PARA TODOS VOSOTROS QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTAIS LEYENDO ESTO!!!!!!!!!

BESOS

CAPITULO 4: UN AMOR INDESCIBRABLE.

La mañana fría de un 14 de Noviembre, el sol se asomaba por el horizonte de los jardines de Hogwarts. Eran las 7 de la mañana, el comienzo del un nuevo día. Quedaba un día para la noche famosa de las 3 brujas. Esa noche iban a disfrutar mucho. Hermione se había animado a ir con Ron, tal como le dijo él. Y además iría con un simple vestido negro largo. Se lo había regalado su madre este verano. Iría, bailaría y se lo pasaría muy bien. 

Se levanto lentamente de su cama y se puso el uniforme, despertó a sus compañeras, como siempre y se bajo, pero esta vez no llamo a Ginny, se bajo con Neville, que se lo encontró en la sala común. Los dos bajaron hablando de la clase de pociones que les tocaba a segunda hora. Neville le decía que le tenia que ayudar, que cada vez Snape le daba más miedo.

Desayunaron tranquilamente y se fueron para Historia de la magia, con el profesor Binns. Se sentaron en sus usuales sitios y esperaron a que el profesor atravesara la pizarra como hacia usualmente. Ella se sentaba al lado de Harry en esta hora.

El profesor atravesó la pizarra y todo el mundo se calló. 

Empezó a explicar la clase de hoy. Todo el mundo pensó que iba a ser tan aburrida como las demás.

- Buenos días alumnos de Gryffindor  y Revenclaw. Hoy os voy a dar una clase especial. Dumbledore me ha pedido que os de un comienzo importante para la fiesta de mañana por la noche. 

- ¿Profesor?- dijo Hermione.

- Dime Grat... digo Granger.

- ¿Nos va ha hablar de las tres brujas esas?- pregunto Hermione, que jamás había oído esa historia, pero se imaginaba que era una leyenda.

- Si. Bueno, como iba diciendo, esas brujas eran unas alumnas normales de 7º año en Hogwarts en 1280. Estas chicas eran de diferentes casas, y derrotaron al ser mas tenebroso de esa época. Eran muy amigas.

 Una se llamaba Tasha, una alumna de Revenclaw. Era       muy ingenua y valiente. La otra se llamaba Elisabeth de    Slytherin, a esta se le daban muy bien las artes oscuras. Y la ultima era Katherine, de Gryffindor. Esta ultima era muy inteligente y muy valiente. Las tres lucharon hasta derrotar a el hijo mas fuerte de Slytherin, también se llamaba Salazar e iba a Hogwarts con las demás chicas. Pero este hombre era un asesino muy poderoso, con toda la magia negra posible para destruir el mundo mágico, era tan poderoso como el verdadero Salazar. ¿Alguna pregunta?

La clase se quedo pensando un rato y Ron levanto la mano.

- ¿Weasley?

- Profesor... eso es una leyenda, Salazar era muy viejo para tener hijos ¿no?

- Si, eso decía mucha gente pero el no murió hasta mucho después así que es posible que pudiera tener hijos. En cuanto a que es una leyenda, eso no es muy de fiar. Hay gente que la cree  y otros que no. ¿Mas? 

- NO- contesto Ron.

- Muy bien pues doy por finalizada la clase. Podéis iros.

Salieron de la clase dispuestos a irse a Pociones con el asqueroso pelo grasiento de Snape, a si que bajaron por las mazmorras hasta el aula de esa asignatura. Todos los Slytherin ya estaban allí, y Pansy miraba a Ron de una manera algo rara. De la boca de la Slytherin salieron estas palabras:

- Hola pobretón Weasley, ya le has dicho a tu sangre sucia que (N/A lo que voy a decir es un poco obsceno si alguien se va a ofender que no lo lea please.) te la chupe.

Ron iba a contestarle pero Hermione le empujo y casi le tira para atrás, la chica de ojos miel metió la mano en su túnica y saco la varita, apunto a Pansy y dijo:

- Mira guarra, estoy hasta las narices de ti, tu di algo mas y te vuelo la _cabeza_. (N/A: eso voy a hace con el cabezón sisisiis jejejj)

Pansy miro la punta de la varita de Hermione y se giro para el lado en el que estaba Draco, no hizo ni dijo mas en toda la hora.

Hermione se sentó con Neville y se quedaron sin decir nada hasta que llego Snape y les puso a escribir toda las dos horas. 

Llego la hora de comer y Ron se sentó a su lado y le pregunto:

- ¿Oye, que demonios le pasa a la Parkinson?

- Déjala, esta rabiada. – dijo sin importancia.

- Joder, es que lo que ha dicho...

- Para ella es normal, no ves que lo hace todos los días.

- NO creo que Malfoy tenga tan mal gusto.- Comentó Ron con cara de asco.

- NO- dijo acordándose de lo de a noche.

Llego la tarde, no tenían ninguna clase, se la habían dejado libre para preparar los vestidos, pero como Hemione no tenia nada que preparar fue al lago a hablar con Ginny, que ya tenia el traje hecho. 

- A si que os besasteis ayer...

- Si. Fue lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado nunca.

- Joder...- dijo Ginny un poco preocupada.

- ¿Que?

- ¿Y Ron?

- Ron ¿que...?

- Que no se lo habrás dicho a Ron. ¿NO?- pregunto muy preocupada la pelirroja.

- Ni a Harry, solo a ti. Solo espero que quede en ti y no lo publiques.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi. Oye, me voy, te dejo, es que he quedado con las de mi clase.

- Vale, Adiós.

- Adiós- dijo Ginny, y se fue. Desapareció por los terrenos del colegio.

Su mente estuvo ausente durante 10 minutos y un chico rubio que llego por detrás la saco de su trance. 

- Hola- dijo inocentemente el rubio de ojos grises.

- Ayy.... hola.- pego un brinco del susto.

- ¿Sumergida en tus pensamientos? 

- Ehh...si. Oye... ¿El beso....?- intento preguntar ella.

- El beso, fue muy gustoso en el momento, pero olvídalo, solo fue el calentón del momento... ¿vale? Supongo que a ti tampoco que se enteraran tus dos amigotes de que te has enrollado con un Slytherin.

- ¿Que?- dijo la chica incrédula- sabes, tu no significas nada, pero ese beso me hizo pensar cosas que no sabia de ti. Cuando me entregaste los libros, pensé que eras buena persona- Hermione se había enfadado mucho.

- Pero...

- NO, de pero nada. Todos los chicos sois iguales, ¿no puede haber nadie distinto, nadie que sea guapo y majo a la vez?

- Ehhh....

- Eres un Malfoy.- dijo mientras se levantaba de la piedra donde estaba sentada- jamás debí de pensar lo contrario, no has cambiado en seis años y lo vas a hacer ahora. Dile a tu amiguita la Pansy de los huevos que me deje en paz, que como me enfade...

La chica se alejo sin decir una palabra mas, en realidad todo lo que le había dicho Malfoy ya se lo esperaba, pero... ese beso había sido tan perfecto...

- Espera...puedo ser mejor de lo que tú piensas...- dicho esto, la chica se giro de golpe y le dijo:

- ¿A si? ¿cómo?

El se acerco lentamente y se le quedo mirando desde una distancia no mas de dos pasos. Ella dijo:

- No sois mas que tíos con ganas de joder.

- NO. Soy mas que eso...- se le acerco y le agarro por la cintura como en posesión, el la miro con deseo mientras ella seguía con su expresión no indicaba mas que indiferencia. El acerco sus labios a los de ella, y ella seguía con la boca abierta, su respiración sonaba agitada y el dijo:

- Estas nerviosa... (N/A: ¿recordáis lo de you high baby, pos así?)

- NO- aseguró ella, aunque la verdad es que el tenia razón.

El le beso y ella le correspondió gustosa, rodeo su cuello con sus finos brazos y él la tenia agarrada de la cintura. Esta vez el beso fue tierno, muy tierno. Él le puso las manos en la cintura y la hizo suya en un momento de pasión, gusto y amor. El chico acariciaba ahora sus caderas de mujer, y ella rodeaba su cuello con las manos en una caricia. Las movia y tocaba su piel, solo el contacto de estas era un choque como fuego y agua. Sus amores eran muy relativos, pero... jamás creían que funcionaria.  Dentro de sus bocas había el sabor de un _amor indescifrable_. No sabían si se querían o solo disfrutaban del momento como otro cualquiera, Hermione no lo sabia, pero Draco tenia muy claro lo que quería, la amaba, de una manera distinta a las  otras, por eso era especial, aunque fuera sangre sucia, amiga de su peor enemigo, aunque... una barrera inmensa separara sus vidas, pero... ¿esa barrera podrá con el amor? Draco jamás quiso saberlo, simplemente quería luchar por el. Puesto que lo que sentía y lo que necesitaba solo era el amor de la chica a la que estaba besando, Hermione Granger. 

**********************************************

Hola a todos!!!! HE de deciros que este capi esta un poco soso debido a que toy un pokito mala. Pero no os preocupeis los capitulos siguientes seran mas buenos. Vale?? 

Bueno Muchos besos a todos, os kiero!!!!

REVIEWS!!!!! PLEASE!!!!


	5. Te quiero

BUENO, YA TOY DE VUELTA, PERO NO POR MUCHO TIEMPO, VOSOTRAS YA SABEIS, NO ME ESTOY REVELANDO, ME HE REVELADO, JEJJEJE, PIRATE PIG, POR MACHISTA Y...

- YA, SALLY CONTROLATE.- UNA VOZ MUY SUAVE Y TENUE DENTRO DE LA CABEZA DE SALLY. 

ESTE ES TU CAPI GINX, PORQUE EMPIEZA NUESTRA QUERIDA NOCHE, QUE VA A SER MUY INTENSA. JEJEJEJ, YA SABRÉIS PORQUE. JJEEJJEJJE.

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE MUCHO... ESTE YA ES MEJOR CAPI, PERO TAMPOCO POR MUCHO...

ALA A LEER K SOY PESADITA...

CAPITULO 5: TE QUIERO.

El sol se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación de las chicas de 6 de Gryffindor, Hermione estaba mas dormida que nunca, y con menos ganas de levantarse que nunca. El día anterior había sido increíble, sobre todo el beso con Malfoy, todo parecía un sueño, el problema es que Hermione no estaba enamorada de Malfoy, y lo único que había hecho era disfrutar del momento, como lo estaría haciendo Malfoy, aunque solo eran suposiciones. 

Hoy era el día de la fiesta, por fin llegaría esa noche tan maravillosa, y ella iba a ir con Ron, si, el chico del que estaba enamorado. De eso si que estaba segura.

Se levanto lentamente y se vistió, sus compañeras ya se habían levantado y estaban hablado de la fiesta que venia a la noche. Hermione ya había sacado su vestido y sus zapatos negros, eso llevaría aunque no seria de la época, estaría guapa para bailar con Ron. Y aunque la historia, o la victoria de las tres brujas le pareciera una farsa, estaba decidida a pasárselo lo mejor posible. 

Desayunaron y se fueron directos a las clases. El dia fue pasando lento y todo el mundo hablaba de lo mismo. Esa noche iban a cenar en los terrenos de Hogwarts, iba a haber una hoguera y se podría comer todo lo que quisieras, y era una cena especial. Los profesores lo estaba haciendo muy bien y como lo iban a preparar todo a fuera no dejaban salir a nadie. Era un secreto y una sorpresa. Todos estaban emocionados. 

Cuando terminaron las clases sobre las 6 de la tarde, todos se fueron a vestirse ya que tendrían que estar a las nueve a fuera. 

Hermione, Parvati y Lavander fueron a sus habitaciones a vestirse. El día 15 estaba terminando sin embargo quedaba la mejor parte del día. La fiesta iba a empezar. Ginny llamo a la puerta de las chicas de 6º y le dijo a Hermione que saliera. Ya en el pasillo de las chicas Ginny le dijo:

- ¿sabes?

- ¿Que?

- Esta noche voy a pasarla con Harry.

- ¿si?, pero... ¿dónde vais a dormir?

- No vamos a dormir- dijo un poco colorada la pelirroja.

-  Ahh... entiendo...- la chica se quedo pensativa y decidió cambiar de tema- bueno... esto... ¿no te vas a vestir...?

- Si, pero te iba a preguntar...- Ginny se puso muy roja- ¿qué me pongo... rojo o negro?

- ¿Para que?

- La ropa interior Hermione... ¿Qué color te parece mas sexy?

- Ahh... ehh... creo que negro... tu eres pelirroja y el rojo no te queda muy bien para la ropa...

- Ok, gracias Hermione- la chica se metió en la habitación de las chicas de 5º y la castaña en su habitación.

Parvati y Lavander estaban vestidas con unos bonitos vestidos, ahora estaban decidiendo como peinarse. El vestido de Parvati era rojo y dorado, y el de Lavander era morado y plata. Hermione saco de su armario el vestido negro que le había regalado su madre el verano pasado. Se lo puso, era largo y atado al cuello, tenia unos pocos brillantes plateados. Le colgaba una pequeña cola por atrás, es escote era puntiagudo. Se puso unos zapatos negros muy elegantes con un poco de tacón. Añadió un colgante que le había regalado Ron por su cumpleaños de este año, era una pequeña espiral que rodeaba a un corazón cubierto de diamantes. El colgante según el lo había elegido Ginny, pero Hermione no estaba muy segura. Se recogió el pelo con un moño, se dejo caer del centro de esta una mecha rizada. Se pinto los ojos y se puso unos pendientes largos de plata, como la cadena. 

Sus amigas de habitación estaban listas, y ella también así que salieron de la habitación, Hermione se quedo a esperar a Ginny. Cuando la pelirroja salió todas las chicas que estaban en el pasillo se la quedaron mirando. Llevaba el pelo totalmente rizado, suelto, pero recogido con un hermoso pasador plata. Su vestido era blanco y plata, las mangas eran acampanadas y la falda era enorme. Por debajo de esta se asomaban unos pequeños zapatos negros de punta. En el cuello llevaba una cadena de oro que ponía: H&G. La sonrisa de la chica era inmensa. Las cuatro chicas bajaron muy contentas. Harry que estaba vestido con una camiseta azul y negra y unos pantalones beige se quedo mirando a Ginny, como todos los chicos lo hicieron con la boca abierta, y se acerco a ella y le dio un inmenso abrazo. (N/A: Va por ti Ginx, que esta pareja eres tu y ¿NP?, jejej, k mala soy.)

Hermione busco por la sala a Ron, pero en el momento menos inesperado alguien le tapo los ojos, giro su cuerpo y le puso enfrente de el, le quito las manos y sus miradas se encontraron unidas por destellos azules y marrones. Las miradas eran con tanto amor que ninguno de los dos podían moverse, se quedaron descifrando su mirada, sus ojos, su amor, todo lo que a ellos concebía. Ron rompió la unión echando un ojo a su cuerpo, estaba guapísima. Hermione miro a Ron con unos vaqueros y una camisa negra, estaba buenísimo.

- Ojalá este momento durara eternamente.

- Si...- Hermione se acerco a sus labios y le beso en aquella inmensa sala llena de gente emocionada.  Nadie se dio cuenta de su beso excepto  Ginny que no paraba de mirarles, cuando lo vio ella sonrio inmensamente.  

El beso era dulce y suave a la vez que apasionado y desesperado, Hermione estaba enamorada de Ron, sin embargo no podría negar unos cuantos sentimientos que sentía hacia su enemigo, Malfoy. Cuando se separaron, otra vez sus miradas se encontraron, pero Hermione la interrumpió con estas palabras.

- Alejémonos de aquí...

- Si... 

Salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda, cuando fueron al pasillo principal para salir a los terrenos, donde estaba todo preparado, se encontraron con un montón de gente. Sin embargo ellos estaban concentrados en otra cosa, así que fueron a un lugar un poco apartado de la gente. Pasaron por un aula, el de transformaciones, y ya que estaba vació se metieron dentro de la clase. Cerraron la puerta, Ron camino para el centro de la sala y Hermione le siguió. Eran las 8 y media de la tarde, ya solo quedaba media hora para la gran fiesta. Ron comenzó a hablar, se le notaba nervioso, pero seguro de si mismo.

- Hermione... estas guapísima.

- Muchas gracias... Ron... Esto...

- ¿Que?

- Bueno... Ginny me hablo hace tiempo de una cosa...

- ¿si? ¿De que te hablo la bocazas de mi hermana?

- Bueno... Querría saber si... sientes algo por mi...

- Ehh...- para Ron la cosa estaba siendo difícil, tenia unas ganas inmensas de matar a Ginny... pero tenia que confesárselo... mejor oportunidad jamás se le presentaría.

- ¿Ron...?- Hermione tenia miedo de haber metido la pata, debería haberlo dejado para el final de la noche, pero no podía aguantar, había estado pensando mucho tiempo en él.

- Hermione... yo... Bueno... yo...

- No hace falta que me contestes- dijo muy seria y a la vez deprimida la chica.

- ¡No! Yo te...- soltó un soplido y a continuación dijo muy nervioso- _Te quiero._

Él se le fue acercando poco a poco a su boca dispuesto a darle un beso, su corazón latía rápidamente, pero... 

De repente se abrió la puerta, los dos chicos se separaron y encontraron a...

**/5*******/5*******/5*******/5*******/5*******/5*******/5*******/5*******/5*******/5*******/5*******/5***

JEJJEJE AHÍ OS KEDAIS. MUAK!! KISSES!!

Y

Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lean _el amor es imposible_. 


	6. Amor desesperado

UOOLAAAA!!!!

TOY AKI DE NUEVO!!!

PA DAROS LA TABARRA MAS. (LENI: ¿MAS?) BUENO, PUES ESTE CAPITULO ESTA GENIAL, ES UN REGALO, Y LO DEMAS ES CUENTO. GINX, TU YA SABES CUAL ES TU TAREA, IMAGINÁRTELE CON TIGO. MI NIÑAA!! 

BESOS A TODOS!!! Y REVIEWS!!

CAPITULO 6: AMOR DESESPERADO.

Se encontraron a dos chicos de su misma edad, de Slytherin... Eran... Pansy y Malfoy. Este ultimo tenia una expresión extraña en la mirada, como de odio, iba a salir cuando su pareja le cogió del brazo y le metió en la habitación junto con los otros dos Gryffindor. Pansy tenia una expresión de orgullo y rabia, se acerco a la pareja, que estaba cogida de la mano y les dijo:

- No creo que te convenga una guarra como esta, Weasley- miro  a Hermione.

- Callate, Parkinson.- dijo Ron muy malhumorado.

- ¡No! Esta guarra me ha jodido, y yo le voy a joder, ¿estarás preparada para todo sangre sucia?- pregunto Pansy mirando a Hermione, pero ella tenia la mirada fija en otra persona, en Malfoy, que miraba a Pansy con una especie de odio.- sangre sucia, ¿Qué miras?- giro la cabeza para atrás y vió como tanto uno como el otro tenian la mirada fija, Pansy lo noto y dijo:- Draco... que le miras a esta sangre sucia. 

Draco salió de su trance y le dijo:

- Lo que quiero Parkinson. Puede ser que sus pechos, su cadera, sus curvas... algo que quizás tu...

- Draco... ¿que dices?- Pansy no podía creer lo que oía, y Ron hablo de repente.

- Como se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a Hermione...- advirtió a Malfoy.

- No te preocupes... no lo haré Weasley, no te dejare sin novia, yo tengo a otra...- se giro, agarro del brazo a Pansy y dijo- Nos vamos, y cuidadito. 

Cuando desaparecieron por la puerta, los otros dos se fijaron de que eran las nueve y se fueron para los jardines. 

Cuando salieron por la puerta vieron todo lo que habían preparado. 

Los jardines estaban iluminados con mucha luz, roja, azul, verde...etc. En el centro había una gran mesa buffet de comida y alrededor había muchas mesas de 6 sillas. Cada uno podía comer con quien quisiera. Detrás del mostrador de comida y todas la mesas había un escenario, y mucha  música, también había una pista de baile, por el momento vacía, ya que luego llegaría la gente. En los demás sitios habían puesto muchos bancos para que la gente se sentara. Y en una pared de las afueras del colegio había muchas hojas, era la explicación de lo que paso esa noche, la noche de las tres brujas, y su celebración. Aunque todo el mundo sabía mas o menos del tema. El cielo estaba adornado con las luminosas estrellas, y la gran luna llena, ya que se contaba que el día 15 de Noviembre de todos los años era luna llena. Iban a pasarlo muy bien, todo el mundo bailaría y se lo pasaría muy bien. También había unos sillones alrededor de la sala de baile.  

Ron y Hermione iban muy cogiditos de la mano como si de toda la vida fueran novios, pero sin embargo no lo eran. 

Harry y Ginny los vieron y se acercaron hacia ellos, decidieron que lo mejor seria comer todos juntos. Cuando estuvieron todos sentados, se rieron, hablaron etc, y una vez que terminaron de cenar, se separaron y se fueron a bailar. Ron cogió a Hermione de la mano y la llevó a la pista, que estaba llena de gente, allí los  dos bailaron y se rieron. 

Ginny y Harry no se habían ido a bailar precisamente, se habían ido a un lugar apartado cerca del lago, a estar tranquilos y a demostrar su amor. Sin embargo Ron y Hermione no se dieron cuenta de ese detalle, bailaron bacalao, Rap, Heavy, clásico, romántico, y se lo pasaron genial. Esa noche iba a ser una de las mejores que habían pasado en Hogwarts todos esos años. Dumbledore estaba bailando con la profesora de Transformaciones, McGonagall. Ellos dos también se divertían, y habían bebido tanta cerveza de mantequilla, que ya estaban un poco ebrios, y no eran los únicos, Snape estaba bailando con la profesora Sprout, y se lo estaban pasando muy bien,  y tan bien. (N/A: donde pondría las manos Snape...??!! jajjajaj) Todos los demás profesores también estaban un poco ebrios, algunos mas que otros pero todos muy contentillos.  

En la pista de baile estaban Dean y Parvati, que se lo estaban pasando muy bien, y estaba claro de que la chica había conseguido lo que quería. Lavander estaba con Seamus. Detrás de unas cuantas parejas Hermione consiguió distinguir una cabellera rubia, y miro a su lado y vio a su compañera, Pansy Parkinson, estaba tocándole su trasero muy contenta. Estaba claro de que su compañero, Draco Malfoy, y ella habían estado disfrutando de la noche con unas incontables jarras de cerveza de mantequilla juntos, y además de sus cuerpos, aprovechando que estaban ebrios, como mucha gente. Draco le agarraba de la cintura con una mano, y en la otra tenia una jarra de esta bebida.

 Neville estaba sentado en un banco con la mirada puesta en el cielo. De repente se le acerco una chica de pelo castaño muy largo, Terry Boot, y le dijo algo, entonces Neville se levanto y se fueron hacia la pista acompañando a Ron y a Hermione y a los demás de la pista, que estaban borrachos casi todos y se tambaleaban para un lado y para el otro, y se pusieron a bailar con mucho entusiasmo.

Hannah Abbot, que también estaba en la pista y con unas copas de mas, tenia de pareja a Ernie McMillan, que estaba en el mismo estado que ella, disfrutaban del baile con mucha emoción y de sus cuerpos excitados  y alocados. Cho Chang estaba muy ocupada besándose con un chico de su curso, el cual Hermione no conocía.

La gente, casi toda en el mismo estado, disfrutaba de la fiesta. Hermione y Ron, después de llevar un tiempo bailando sin parar, decidieron apartarse a un banco solitario lejos de la pista. Una vez llegaron ellos dos se sentaron, Hermione no sabia que decirle, tenia los pensamientos muy confusos, se debía a que el beso con Malfoy la había confundido mas de lo que ya estaba, y por parte Ron era el amor de su vida...

- Hermione... yo...

- ¿qué?- pregunto muy seca la chica.

- Yo... tengo una duda. 

- ¿Cual?

De repente el chico se acerco a ella lentamente, la chica estaba muy nerviosa y no se podía controlar, pero Ron la dijo:

- cálmate. Puedes confiar en mí.

El se acerco lentamente y abrazo a Hermione, ella le correspondió, el contacto con el cuerpo era cálido y reconfortante. Ron acerco sus suaves y cálidos labios al cuello de la chica, y nada mas se acerco respiro el suave aroma del perfume de Hermione, que olía a fresa, y eso le hacía mas irresistible. Ella noto el perfume suave de hombre que llevaba Ron y cuando el empezó a darle pequeños besitos en el cuello Hermione apretaba y hacía mas intenso su abrazo respirando el aroma masculino de Ron. Hermione le susurro al oído:

- Ron... no sabes cuanto deseaba esto.- el le respondió acercando su boca, y ella pudo notar su aliento cerca de su oreja. (N/A: no olía mal)

- Yo mucho más. 

Hermione aparto la cabeza y la puso delante de la suya, la respiración de los dos era muy agitada, pero sus sentimientos eran de un inconfundible amor. El rozo sus labios desde su oreja hasta su boca, lentamente, suavemente, apasionadamente, una vez hubo llegado a sus labios, hicieron un suave roce, notando sus respiraciones, sus corazones latir, todo su cuerpo, hasta que por fin, después de mantener una conexión de contacto suave la chica le beso dulcemente, fue tan dulce que sus sentimientos quedaron mas claros, y el beso unió dos labios cálidos que se convirtió en una oleada de fuego al tocarse. Hermione puso una mano en los fornidos abdominales de Ron y el acarició su cintura y su cadera con una suave caricia, una caricia de amor, y de todo lo que mezcla el amor con los sentimientos. Sus lenguas exploraron todo lo que había dentro queriendo encontrar más, más amor del que ya había, mas amor que el que sentían.  El puso sus manos en las piernas de la chica, pero no las apretó, siguió con sus dulces y suaves caricias. Mientras Hermione metía la mano (N/A: no seáis mal pensados!!!! Jejjejej, que esto se esta poniendo muy calientito!!!!) por dentro de la camisa, tocaba, deslizaba sus dedos por sus abdominales mientras el beso dulce se convertía en algo bestial. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Justo detrás de ellos caminaban dos jóvenes un poco ebrios, cuando el chico que acompañaba a la chica vio la escena que tenían delante paso de ellos, pero al distinguir a las personas, al distinguir a Hermione, al distinguir a esa chica, le entro una furia tremenda, que dejo a su pareja en medio de los jardines y se fue hacia el castillo en dirección a su sala común.

Una vez que llegó a la sala común, se tumbo en su cama, se quedo pensando, pensando en porque la chica que el quería la tenia un contrincante al que podía retirar sin ningún problema, pero... ese beso que había presenciado no tenia ninguna forma de que fuera solo gusto, no, tenia la sensación de que ese beso había sido de... de... No pudo pensarlo, le entro una furia, y decidió que si esa chica no podía ser de el, no iba a ser de nadie mas, porque Pansy solo había sido una distracción, una tapadera a su orgullo, pero lo iba a vencer, retiraría al Weasley, disfrutaría de esa noche, porque tenia que ser suya, suya, y de nadie mas, y ningún pelirrojo, pobretón Weasley se iba a llevar a la mujer que ocupaba sus excitados, románticos, fantásticos sueños todas las noches. NO!, no iba a dejarla escapar, porque _el amor es mas fuerte a todas las cosas de la vida._ Y... ella tenia algo que era especial... algo que atraía locamente y desesperadamente el amor de un Slytherin.... el amor... de Draco Malfoy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

SA CABÓ!!!!! ¿Os GUSTÓÓÓÓ? A MI SÍÍÍ!!!!


	7. Dos besos, dos lágrimas

HOLA A TODOS. 

ESTO LO ESCRIBI EN MIS TIEMPOS BUENOS, AHORA NO SON TAN BUENOS.

PERO, NO POR ESO OS VA A DEJAR DE GUSTAR ESTE CAPI. A MI ME ENCANTA Y ESPERO QUE A VOSOTROS TAMBIEN. BESOS. OS KERO!

CAPITULO 7: DOS BESOS, DOS LÁGRIMAS.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Harry interrumpió el maravilloso beso que estaban disfrutando Hermione  y Ron, con una voz ronca y un poco sofocada dijo:  
  
-        Ron, ¿Puedes venir un momento?  
-        Harry, tío, ¿ahora?- dijo Ron con cara de fastidio.  
-        Si, ahora, Hermione, Ginny esta en el mostrador de la comida. Vete con ella un momento. Solo será un momento.   
-        Vale Harry- dijo Hermione con voz apagada y triste- Ron luego nos vemos, pero... ¿Harry ha pasado algo?  
-        No Hermione, por favor.- dijo Harry con una súplica.   
-        Si, nos vemos- agrego Ron.   
  
Los chicos desaparecieron por las ramas del bosque prohibido. Hermione fue a buscar a Ginny, que estaba bebiendo jugo de calabaza con una sonrisa enorme. Hermione  se acerco a ella lentamente y le pregunto:  
  
-        ¿Qué tal con Harry?  
-        Muy bien, ven que te cuento.- dijo Ginny apuntando con un dedo un banco vacío. Fueron hacia el y se sentaron, Ginny empezó con el relato que fascino a Hermione.  
  
  
(N/A: en esta parte Ginx, te relacionaras con Ginny, please, y a todas también os dejo, solo ella sabe xk lo digo)  
  
*****************FLASH BACK*********************  
  
                                  GINNY Y HARRY  
  
Ginny estaba en la fiesta bailando con su novio, Harry Potter, habían bebido cerveza de mantequilla, jugo y comido todo lo que hubieran querido, sin embargo los dos estaban igual de sobrios y concientes de lo que hacían. Los dos estaban bailando muy contentos, sobre todo Ginny, que había conseguido al chico que amaba desde hace tiempo, y además su hermano era el novio de su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger. Era muy feliz. Después de comer con esta pareja, Harry y Ginny se fueron por la trasera del castillo, cerca del lago.  
  
Una vez llegaron allí y se hubieron confesado su amor muchísimas veces, Ginny se sentó en la arena que rodeaba el lago. Harry se sentó a su lado, y sin ni siquiera tocarse se sentían cobijados de todo el mal que había en el mundo mágico. El vestido blanco de Ginny la rodeaba, ella estaba sentada con los brazos apoyados en la fina arena y las piernas estiradas. Sus pequeños zapatitos negros eran lo único que asomaba por debajo del vestido. Harry puso una mano encima de una de la de ella, notando levemente el contacto que hacia el amor y su cálida mano encima de la fría de ella. Miraron la luna llena que les iluminaba los rostros enamorados de los dos jóvenes dispuestos a demostrar su amor de una forma desesperada y cariñosa. Ginny giro la cabeza hacia la del chico moreno, él también la giro, y sus miradas quedaron unidas por los ojos de los dos. Harry se movió lentamente por la arena, y se apoyo encima de su falda quedando tumbado y mirando la luna. Ella mientras también la miraba, acariciaba el pelo fuerte y negro del chico. Harry levanto la mano, que estaba apoyada en la arena, y la acerco a la cara de la chica ausente de la que estaba enamorada. Le paso la yema de sus dedos lentamente, por su piel suave y tersa, fina y blanca, por la frente, la mejilla, los párpados ahora cerrados de Ginny, por sus labios, bajo a su cuello, los acarició con todo el amor que jamás había demostrado a nadie. Ella bajo la vista hasta sus ojos, y se los encontró mas verdes y bonitos que nunca. El la miraba, con amor, con dulzura, con pasión. El se sentó moviéndose a su lado y cogió con su enorme fuerza a Ginny de la cintura colocándola encima de sus piernas. El la beso profundamente, y ella le correspondió con tanta pasión que era imposible de describir. Su beso fue muy breve, pero suficiente. Ginny empezó a quitarle su enorme traje, la parte de arriba, quería acariciar su vientre masculino fornido. El le acariciaba el cuello y el escote pasando sus cálidas manos por el. Rodeaba el collar de H&G con suavidad. Cuando la chica le hubo quitado la parte de arriba de la camisa, comenzó a poner sus manos encima, el chico estaba notablemente excitado, y la chica también.  
  
El se tumbo, y ella se le puso encima, empezaron a besarse desenfrenadamente, sin nadie a quien temer, nadie a quien disculparse, ni culparse, su amor era suficiente, no necesitaban a nadie mas. Se rodearon con las manos los cuellos sumergiéndose en un abrazo y se revolcaron por la arena. El perfecto peinado de Ginny se había convertido en un revuelo de pelos, y su beso era lo mas próximo a sus cuerpos, no podían dar mas, lo habían dado todo, solo les quedaba un poco de madurez para lo que Harry en esos momentos deseaba hacer.   
  
Fue  desabrochando el vestido de la pelirroja, y una vez pudo quitárselo vio sus pechos formados, protegidos por un sujetador negro de encaje, al chico eso le excito mas todavía, y todo lo que sentía no podía describirse en unas líneas. (N/A: no como yo lo hago, me voy a volver loca de verdad, yo kero, yo kero!!!!)  
  
Se siguieron revolcando por la arena. Entonces Ginny recobro el sentido y dijo:  
  
-        Harry, esta no es la noche.  
-        Oh, vale, tienes razón, vístete.  
  
Ginny se levanto de encima de Harry y se coloco el vestido, que pidió ayuda del chico, y se puso de pie. Harry hizo lo mismo. Se agarraron  de las manos y juntos se fueron al corazón de la fiesta.  
  
  
***********************FIN DEL FLASH BACK*********************************  
  
  
Hermione escucho el relato que le contó Ginny muy atentamente, después de escucharlo y de reírse y demás, Hermione le contó el beso que habia tenido con Ron. Ginny estaba muy feliz, tenia a Harry, y Ron podía llegar a ser el novio de su mejor amiga. Una voz masculina de un chico moreno con ojos verdes esmeraldas interrumpió el relato de las dos chicas sonrientes.  
  
- Hola chicas.  
- Hola Harry. - dijeron las dos a coro.  
- Ginny... ¿te vienes....?  - dijo Harry con un poco de vergüenza.  
- Hermione... si no te importa....- dijo Ginny en tono de suplica.  
- No, ire a buscar a Ron. ¿Donde esta, Harry?- pregunto Hermione tímidamente.  
- Ohh... esta en el mostrador comiendo... vete a buscarle.  
  
Hermione se fue a buscar a Ron, mientras vio lo acarameladitos que iban sus dos amigos, estaba muy contenta.   
Ella se acerco al mostrador de la comida, y vio a unos cuantos alumnos, pero no estaba Ron, seguramente se habría ido.   
  
Mientras pasaba por las mesas de comer, que estaban algunas ocupadas, buscaba a Ron, pero alguien por detrás la cogió inesperadamente de la cintura y la giro, quedando sus caras muy cerca. Hermione lo primero que vio, fueron unos ojos grises, y después lo miro fijamente, era Malfoy.   
  
El chico de ojos grises, que tenia cogida a Hermione de la cintura, la llevo lentamente a un lugar muy oscuro, una de las esquinas del castillo. Hermione no había podido reaccionar, se había quedado encantada con sus ojos. Cuando ya la soltó Hermione recobro el sentido y le dijo:  
  
- ¿Para que me has traído aquí, Malfoy? No tengo tiempo ni ganas para estar con tigo.  
- Bueno.... yo tengo de las dos cosas, así que... que le vamos a hacer.  
- ¡Malfoy! Me voy.- dijo Hermione un poco enfadada, ella quería estar con Ron, así que se fue para la luz a las mesas de comer, pero Malfoy le dijo:  
- ¿Ya te vas?, pero si todavía no te he podido decir nada.- Malfoy le puso la mano enfrente y la chica no pudo salir.   
- Esta bien, ¿que quieres?  
- Bueno... ¿Que hacías con el Weasley?- El Slytherin estaba un poco enojado por la visión anterior, y no se pudo aguantar.  
- ¿A ti que te importa? Tu estabas con la Pansy, y a mi no me importa.  
- Si me importa.- el chico levanto la voz.  
- ¡NO! me voy- se encamino a salir de aquel lugar, pero Malfoy le agarro de los hombros y la empujo para atrás, haciendo que Hermione casi se cayera.  
  
El se puso delante de ella y la apoyo en la pared. Hermione se empezó a asustar, Malfoy estaba comportándose de una manera muy extraña, a el que le importaba lo que ella hiciera si siempre le había odiado. Su respiración era agitada y su tórax se movía muy bruscamente. Malfoy la miraba a los ojos miel, se había quedado como hipnotizado. Las manos de la chica se movieron para intentar apartar a Malfoy de encima y pegarle un empujón, pero el tenia unos reflejos bastante buenos y lo notó, así que cogió sus brazos y muy bruscamente le cogió de las muñecas y se los puso pegados a la pared y paralelos al cuerpo dejando los cuerpos sin ninguna separación, totalmente juntos.  Sin soltar sus muñecas y apretándolas muy fuerte, él le empezó a besar el cuello. Hermione estaba muy asustada, solo pensaba en Ron, pero Malfoy le daba un indescriptible placer. Hermione solo pudo susurrar estas palabras, ya que le estaba agarrando tan fuerte las muñecas que le hacia mucho daño.  
  
- Me haces daño, por favor- lo dijo con unas palabras muy débiles, pero Malfoy no le hizo caso, la apretó mas fuerte, Hermione estaba debilitada, y además no podía hacer nada.   
  
Malfoy le miro a la cara, y ella también, vio sus dos ojos grises, y para su sorpresa estaban brillantes como si fuera a llorar, los de Hermione estaban igual, pero ella no aguanto mas y las lagrimas le resbalaron por su aterciopelada mejilla. Bajaron lentamente, Malfoy las vió, y se acerco a las mejillas de la chica por donde estaban resbalando, le dio un beso donde estaba la lagrima y fue a la otra mejilla e hizo lo mismo. Estas desaparecieron. Malfoy se acerco a su oído y le susurro con una voz lenta y tenue.  
  
- No llores, no tienes motivos, ¿por que llorar?, por... ¿amor?  
  
Hermione no paro de mirar a los ojos del chico, y su labios húmedos debido a las lagrimas se acercaron suavemente a la boca de ella. Humedeció sus labios, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a besarse en aquel momento. No sin caricias, no sin dulzura, no sin amor, no sin pasión, pero lo dos en el fondo lo deseaban. Malfoy solamente rozo los labios de la chica, no los abrió, el quería que ella le amara, y Hermione quería irse, pero también quería quedarse. La Gryffindor le dijo:  
  
- Por favor...  
  
El junto su frente con la de ella, sentía la respiración cada vez mas calmada de la chica. Separo la frente y subió los labios dándole un pequeño beso en ella. A continuación dijo con la voz mas ahogada que jamás había escuchado:  
  
- Te deseo... Te...   
- Por favor... - la chica hablo muy lentamente, pero mas lagrimas se salieron de sus ojos. El chico comprendió esas palabras por tercera vez y le soltó las muñecas llevando sus manos a las caderas de la chica. La respiración de Hermione se volvió otra vez agitada y su tórax volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento. Sin embargo, cuando el chico le soltó las muñecas ella no las movió, siguió teniéndolas pegadas a la pared.  
  
- Vete... por favor...- el chico la miro a los ojos, y le dijo muy serio.  
- Bien... adiós.- separo sus manos de la cadera de la chica y se fue hacia la luz. Hermione se quedo pegada a la pared, le costaba respirar. Despego las muñecas de la pared y se las miro, las tenia muy rojas, le había dejado la marca de sus dedos. Cuando salió de esa esquina se encontró con Ron, que la vio llorando y se acerco a ella corriendo y le dio un enorme abrazo.   
  
- ¿Que te pasa Herm?  
  
Ella no le contesto. Se quedo pegada a su hombro respirando su aroma masculino. Y el chico no pidió mas explicaciones, la abrazo mas fuerte. Y así se quedaron durante 5 minutos, pegados y tranquilizando a Hermione.   
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
   
Draco se fue a buscar a Pansy, pero se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la quería, y de lo mucho que le costaría conseguirla.   
  
  
  
  
  
********************** POR FI DEJARME REVIEW!!! ES PARA MATAR LAS PENAS!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  



	8. Peleas, solo una razon

HOLA!!!!!1 YA VUELVO A PETARDEAR. BUENO ESTO ES PA MI NUEVA HERMANA ENDEMONIDADA!! K NOS HACE FALTA UN 6 JEJEJJEJEJJEJ. BUENO ENDEMONIADA GINX, K TE GUSTE, K AKI EMPIEZA LA ACCION. 

GRACIAS A TODOS POR DEJAR REVIEW!!! SOIS LOS MEJORES!!!

CAPITULO 8: PELEAS, SOLO UNA RAZON.

Ella se aparto del abrazo que el chico le estaba dando, dejo de olerle y de sentirla cerca, miro sus ojos azules cielo, quedándose fascinada por ellos, solo quería cobijarse en el, en sus brazos, quería permanecer siempre en ese abrazo, pero se separo, no quería que él se diera cuenta del miedo que ella tenía. El chico la cogió de las manos y miro para abajo, se quedo inquieto y una oleada de miedo se apodero de él. En sus muñecas habían unas grandes marcas rojas, eso significaba que se había hecho daño, o peor, que le habían hecho daño. Las marcas tenían la forma de los dedos, de unos dedos, eso significaba que alguien se las abría hecho.

- Hermione, ¿y esas marcas?- le pregunto Ron a la chica muy confundido y a la vez muy enfadado.

- Yo.... no pasa nada, Ron.- dijo ella soltando sus manos de las de él.

- ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?- sus preguntas estaban llenas de ira. 

- ¡NO!- la chica se fue directa a sentarse y a olvidarse de todo en un banco.

Ron se quedo allí, estaba muy cansado, siempre le ocurría lo mismo, como cuando aquella chica que fue ese verano a su casa, si, los amigos de sus padres tenían una hija llamada Jennifer, y era muy guapa. Él estaba enamorado de Hermione, sin embargo Jennifer tenia un enorme cuerpo de mujer, y eso le atraía mas que nada sexualmente. Sus hormonas estaban muy alteradas, y mas al ver a esa chica con los senos muy formados y disparados y su trasero rimbombante que se movía con unos suaves movimientos de mora. Así que ocurrió lo que ocurrió, Jennifer se dio cuenta al mes y paso lo que paso. Hizo el amor por primera vez en su vida. Pero pensó que no lo haría mas con ninguna chica que no fuera Hermione Granger, de la que estaba locamente enamorada. La chica que ya se había alejado mucho, Hermione Granger, ignoraba todos esos sentimiento locos hacia ella. Así que Ron grito desde el mismo sitio con la voz mas potente y mas firme que jamás había oído en el.

- ¡¡¡¡TE AMO!!!!- y en esos mismos momentos dos lagrimas le cayeron a sus pecosas mejillas blancas acariciando todo lo que se le ponía en medio, pero Hermione no le oyó, así que siguió su paso sin ningún obstáculo. Una voz áspera, pero aguda de mujer medio ebria le dijo.

- ¡Nunca Weasley! Sangre sucia...hip... nunca te amara... hip.... Se quedará sola bebiendo Vodka...hip... triste en mitad de la no...hip...

- ¡Cállate zorra!- dijo Ron malhumorado a Pansy Parkinson que se erguía borracha delante de el medio cayéndose.

- ¡Eh Weasley! Aléjate. Hueles mal.- Era la voz fría de Malfoy. Ron se quedo muy extrañado, le había dicho que se quitara, pero sin embargo el había dado un empujón a Pansy.

- NO me pienso callar hurón. Y no me pienso alejar de nadie.

Entonces Malfoy se le acerco a Ron muy cerca y en un susurro para que nadie le oyera dijo:

- Como te vuelvas a acercar a ella, juro por mi vida que lo vas a pasar muy mal- su voz sonó tenebrosa.

- ¿A quien?- pregunto Ron mas extrañado.

- A ella, a mi _dulce ángel de miel_.- en ese momento Malfoy se giro cogió a Pansy y se la llevo por ahí a la fiesta.

Ron se quedo pensativo, "_Dulce ángel de miel_", ¿Qué era eso? "Miel", "Ángel", "Dulce" no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de quien era esa persona, pero como no le interesaba, no iba a darle importancia, aparte que el solo iba a acercarse a Hermione.... ¡Claro! ¡Hermione! ¡Ella era! Miel como sus ojos. Ángel, porque el le llamaba así, y dulce porque Hermione era muy dulce. No pensaba hacerle caso, y si el se acercaba a ella se las vería con el.

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;

Solamente oír tu voz   
ver tu foto en blanco y negro   
recorrer esa ciudad   
yo ya me muero de amor  
ver la vida sin reloj  
y contarte mis secretos  
ni saber ya si besarte o esperar que salga solo  
y vivir así, yo quiero vivir así  
ni siquiera sé sientes tú lo mismo  
me desperté soñando  
que estaba a tu lado  
y me quedé pensando   
que tienen esas manos  
sé que no es el momento  
para que pase algo  
quiero volverte a ver  
quiero volverte a ver  
quiero volverte a ver  
quiero volverte a ver  
y me siento como un niño  
imaginándome contigo  
qué nos hubiéramos ganado  
por habernos conocido  
esta sensación extraña   
que se adueña de mi cara  
juega con esta sonrisa  
dibujándola a sus anchas

(N/A: por si a alguien le interesa es la canción de una foto en blanco y negro del canto del loco. Jjeje Ginny va con segundas.... jajajjj)

;:**;:**;:**;:**;:**;:**;:**;:**;:**;:**;:**;:**;:

Una luz a lo lejos, una voz, un destello verde, calor, amor. Todo eso estaba dibujado en la cara del chico. Su cara iluminada, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, expresaba amor, estaba tocando las manos frías de la chica. Todo estaba dibujado en su rostro, hasta el miedo, eso era lo que mas abundaba. Mientras el le decía a la chica de pelo rizado castaño y con unos ojos, relativamente fuera de lo normal, de color azul grisáceo. Sus manos estaban cogidas, las lagrimas de los ojos de la chica se resbalaban por sus finas mejillas de su piel pálida. Mientras el chico moreno con ojos verdes tenia la mirada puesta en sus manos, puesta en su anillo, puesta en el vació de su mente, donde solo existía el y ella. La sala en la que estaban era fría y húmeda, triste y de algún lugar cerca de ellos se oía el ruido estremecedor del agua caer. Los jóvenes estaban sentados en la piedra fría del piso, había muchas cosas que no le permitían estar juntos, y a eso temían, temían a que nunca pudieran hacer una vida normal, temían a separarse, temían a... la verdad, pero sin embargo la chica castaña sabia muy bien todo. 

El chico con una voz áspera comenzó a hablar lentamente, con una voz ronca pero suave, tranquila pero miedosa, firme y estable.

- Tienes que quedarte aquí, no puedes venir, te harán daño, tu solo duerme, descansa, estas semanas has estado muy agotada. No te preocupes por mi, yo te quiero. 

La chica le miro a los ojos, que estaban puestos donde antes, no se habían levantado para nada. Ella se fijo en sus finos labios que tantas veces había besado, que tantas veces habían dicho "te quiero" o "te amo" pero que jamás podrían estar al lado de ella, eso se había acabado. Su voz fina y tenue rompió el silencio del agua al pasar por las cañerías.

- yo también te quiero, pero no voy a dejar que tu te salgas con la tuya... te quiero, te quiero, te quiero............

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	9. Nadie que me haya dicho TE AMO

HOLA!! OS DEJE CON LA DUDA????? SE QUE SI, BUENO PUES AQUÍ ESTA LA GRAN RESPUESTA. 

MUCHAS GRACIAS SAKURA POR TU REVIEWWW ME ANIMO COMO EL K MAS.

BIEN... GINNY, COMPRENDEME Y NO TE CIERRES QUE NO TODOS SOMOS COMO TU. ERES LA MEJOR...

Y A BB POR SU NEGOCIO.... QUE ESPERO QUE SE LLEVE A CABO.

A LENI... POR SER UNA GRAN COMPAÑERA Y AMIGA EN TODO.

A LORE... POR SER LORE... Y PORQUE ES MUY MAJA JEJE

Y A ADRI... PORQUE DICE "MARIQUITA PEREZ" CON UN TONO ESPECIAL (TENIAIS QUE VERLA, ES LA CAÑA) 

ESTO ES PARA VOSOTRAS.

CAPITULO 9: NADIE QUE ME HAYA DICHO... TE AMO.

... El chico se levanto lentamente y le dio un suave beso a la chica en la mejilla después la dejo allí sentada en la sala oscura a solas. Desapareció entre la oscuridad y la lejanía. Los ojos azules grisáceos de la chica brillaban ligeramente, un segundo mas tarde de ellos empezaron a salir unas tristes lagrimas. Resbalaban desde sus ojos hasta las mejillas, donde allí se difuminaban, desaparecían. De los labios carnosos de la chica salía su caliente aliento, haciéndose notar en la sala fría. Tenia miedo, le amaba, pero el destino lo iba a hacer así. Sus amigas tenían la suerte de no amar a nadie, o simplemente amar a la persona adecuada, o simplemente amaban sin temor o sin obstáculos, no como ella. Se había enamorado de un asesino, pero en el momento de su enamoramiento ella no lo sabia. Un asesino que era un alumno, a su novio, a quien había pillado matando a Tomys Harrys, un alumno menor de Hogwarts, de Revenclaw. Se suponía que cuantos mas matara mas orgulloso estaría su padre, pero eso ella lo ignoraba. En cuestión de segundos, noto dos abrazos, uno por un lado y otro por el otro. Miro a las personas  y vio a sus dos amigas, las mejores de todas. Las que le habían apoyado en todo lo que ella hiciera, sus decisiones, todo. Nunca se había sentido tan cobijada desde que las conoció y decidieron que todo lo que pasara lo pasarían juntas. Desde el 1º asesinato en el cual ella había tenido tanto miedo. Sus amigas eran las mejores, y no iba a cambiarlas por nada. (N/A: esto es verdad, va por vosotras chicas que sois las mejores.)  La chica del pelo moreno que la abrazaba desde atrás a la derecha le dijo con su voz mas dulce y fina: 

- Cariño, tranquila. Deja de llorar, él no te traerá mas que disgustos. Mejor es acabar con ello. Recuerda la gente que puede mo...

- ¡No! Calla, no lo digas, no lo menciones.- se puso en pie con su valentía, a la cual era una de sus mejores cualidades, por eso y por mas cosas iba a Gryffindor-  acabemos con ello- pero se puso a llorar, y una chica rubia, la otra,  le dijo:

- ¡No!,  No consentiré que lo pases mal. Piensa en los demás, y piensa que encontraras a otro mejor...

- No hay nadie mejor, ni nadie que me haya dado tanto... ni nadie que me haya dicho... te amo...

++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**+

Un cálido aire entro por la habitación de las chicas de 6º de Gryffindor, Hermione sintió todo esto y se levanto de golpe abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia las lados. Se dio cuenta de que sus dos compañeras de habitación no estaban allí. Seguramente se cogieron una borrachera ayer y claro. Habrán ido con sus respectivos novios. Se dijo Hermione. Luego pensó en el sueño que acababa de tener y que entre otras cosas había sido el motivo de levantarse un día de fiesta a las 9 de la mañana. Era tan triste, pero, estaba claro de que ese sueño no había terminado, pero no se quedo con las ganas de mas, puesto que le había amargado su dulce dormir...

Se levanto y se vistió, antes dándose una ducha caliente, con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca. Bajo a su sala común completamente vacía, y se fue directamente hacia el comedor. 

Cuando entro por las puertas del comedor con la mente completamente vacía de pensamientos, se encontró con Hannah Abbot, que tenia una resaca de narices, estaba con Ernie McMillan, tan contentos los dos, hablando y bebiendo jugo de calabaza, ya que la pinta de mareados que tenían era inconfundible. Hermione se sentó en su mesa vacía, solo ocupada por algunos de primero. 

Delante de su sitio apareció su desayuno. Comió todo lo que quiso y todo lo que pudo, ya que tenia mucha hambre. Cuando fue a coger una gacha se vio la muñeca y automáticamente se vio las otras dos. Las tenia moradas, se acordó de Malfoy y de lo que había estado sufriendo debido al dolor que le causaba. Sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia y se olvido de el hasta que de repente apareció a su lado el chico rubio y se sentó en su mesa dispuesto a tomar su desayuno, sin ni siquiera haberle dicho "Hola" o algún saludo, simplemente se sentó, y Hermione se le quedo mirando con incredibilidad. Después ella hablo:

- Esta no es tu mesa, Malfoy.

- Bueno... hoy no hay nadie en ella, no entiendo la razón por la que no quieres que te acompañe en tu soledad.

- No es soledad, la gente esta durmiendo. 

- Ya... ¿Te divertiste anoche?

- NO, no me divertí, aunque para decirte la verdad me hubiera divertido si no me hubieras hecho esto. – Hermione dijo esto muy enojada mostrándole su muñecas al chico, que se estaba poniendo mermelada de mora en la tostada.

- Ya... pero... yo tampoco me divertí.- dijo él sin ni siquiera mirarle los brazos.

- Será porque tu no quisiste, si lo hubieras querido ya te habrías tirado a...

- ¿A quien?- dijo él esta vez mirando a Hermione amenazadoramente.

- Me voy- se fue a levantar de la silla, pero Malfoy, agarrándola del brazo, la hizo sentarse de golpe, y mirándole a los ojos le dijo:

- ¡Tu no te vas!  Contesta a mi pregunta.

- Déjame Malfoy.- la chica soltó la mano que la agarraba.

- ¡NO! Granger... si me hubiera querido tirar a Pansy me la hubiera tirado, y según tu, me hubiera divertido.- la mirada del chico era fría y su voz amenazadora y seria se dirigía a la Gryffindor con mucha firmeza.- Pero yo no me tiro a cualquiera, eso es lo que muchas pensáis de mi, pero no, y no veas lo que me molesta, ¿Vale? Y mi furia no lo puede todo, porque el amor me puede a mi, y ahora, si no me divertí, es por que tengo mis motivos. Lárgate. 

- Eso mismo voy a hacer, adiós Malfoy, púdrete con tu furia.- Hermione se fue muy enojada. Salió por la puerta, pero cuando salió sintió un frió inmenso y un gran dolor de cabeza. Se fue hacia un sillón que había antes de entrar en el comedor y se sentó, se le fue nublando la vista poco a poco perdiendo la claridad de la visión. No oía ruido, no oía nada....

""""·$%%&/""""·$%%&/""""·$%%&/""""·$%%&/""""·$%%&/

Seguía llorando, se levanto, cogió su varita, y con una mano firme les señalo el camino a sus amigas. Las otras dos la siguieron también con sus varitas levantadas. La chica castaña, Katherine, iba la primera, de Gryffindor. En sus ojos ya no había lagrimas, solo firmeza. Ahora tenia que enfrentarse a él, a lo mas temible para los magos, temible para todos, pero lo mas temible para ella misma. Jamás había tenido ocasión de estar en una situación  tan horrible, y daba gracias por ello. Pero para sus amigas solo había un problema en común con ella, el temor de morir enfrentándose al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Pero ella... ella estaba sometida a eso y a algo mas, ese chico iba a Hogwarts, ella misma había descubierto quien era el causante de todos los accidentes mortales y del sufrimiento que infringía a los alumnos que le rodeaban, a todas las muertes que había provocado, y todo eso porque...porque era su novia desde que había empezado el curso. Y era el chico perfecto para ella, pero aunque para ella era difícil de admitir no le quedaba otro remedio que asumir la realidad confirmada. 

Caminaban lentamente por el pasillo, siguiendo la intuición hacia donde se había dirigido Salazar el joven, hacia los terrenos verdes y florados de Hogwarts. Salieron por la puerta principal en silencio todo el camino. Las tres sabían muy bien que esa noche podía ser la ultima de sus vidas. Salazar el joven era el alumno mas inteligente y a la vez vago de Hogwarts, que a diferencia de Katherine ella era bastante trabajadora. Una vez estuvieron fuera vieron una silueta adentrándose en el bosque prohibido, y las tres chicas fueron corriendo para allí. La chica rubia con bucles dorados, Tasha, había estado todo el camino triste y pensativa, sabia perfectamente lo que esta noche iba a suceder, pero no sabia si saldría viva y eso le dolía, ella quería tener un maravilloso futuro como periodista, pero no sabia si algún día lo llegaría a lograr, eso era una gran duda. Además tenia que ser valiente y no debilitarse, a la vez que conseguir el propósito planeado. La morena, de Slytherin, y con el pelo mas liso y bonito que jamás se ha podido ver, era Elisabeth, increíblemente guapa y astuta, pero con mucha capacidad para las artes oscuras. Su padre era un gran hombre en el ministerio, pero su madre, quien estaba separada de su padre ilegalmente, era una de las mejores aliadas con el Gran Salazar Slytherin, uno de los creadores de Hogwats y de la cámara secreta. Pero la chica vivía con su padre y ella era muy buena persona, a la vez de fiel. Ella no tenia miedo a nada, a nada que tuviera que ver con la muerte o con el sufrimiento. Ni ella misma sabia el porqué, pero simplemente estaba preparada para todo lo que el futuro o el destino le propusiera. 

Las tres jóvenes muchachas caminaban a través del campo intentando ir lo mas rápido posible, se iban a adentrar en el bosque quitando las ramas de por medio intentando ir por donde había ido el chico Slytherin... pero...

**/5*******/5*******/5*******/5*******/5*******/5*******/5*******/5*******/5*******/5*******/5*******/5*** 

Alguien la zarandeaba de los hombros muy fuerte, y gritaban su apellido muy apuradamente.

- ¡Granger! ¡Granger! ¡Granger!

- ¿Que?- dijo ella abriendo los ojos de repente y muy apurada con la mente confusa por lo que acababa de ver. Todo era muy extraño, no había explicación de ese  sueño, se había dormido así porque si. El chico que le había despertado había sido Malfoy para susorpresa.

-         Bueno, te habías quedado dormida muy profundamente. ¿Es que no tienes control con el alcohol? Porque si no, con la resaca te podías haber quedado dormida. 

- Cállate- la chica le miro adormilada y con lo ojos medio cerrados- yo no bebí alcohol.

- ¿NO?- dijo el mirándole pícaramente.

- Bueno si, un poquito, pero no tanto como tu.

- ¿Yo?- dijo el con un tono sonriente y disimulado.- yo no bebí alcohol- esta vez imito a la chica mas despierta.

-  Si bebiste. 

- Bueno si, un poquito, pero no tanto como tu. jjajaj- el chico estaba imitando a la chica que estaba tan dormida que no se había enterado de la gracia del chico. 

- Ah, no es el alcohol.- afirmo ella finalmente.

- ¿NO?, yo bebí, pero ya he vomitado y he pasado los asquerosos efectos, mareos... y estoy con un poco malo de la tripa. 

-  no, no es eso. solo bebí un poco y ya esta. 

-  ¿Entonces? Uno no se duerme así porque si.

La chica hizo una mueca de extrañeza y a continuación pregunto al chico:

- ¿Te estas preocupando por mi? Malfoy.- entonces dicho esto el chico se sobresalto haciendo una expresión de susto y de miedo pero en lugar de responder algo coherente dijo:

- Bueno, a mi me da igual, pero yo no me encontró todos los

días a la Granger por ahí tirada como si fuera una puta y la acabaran de dar una paliza sexual.- dicho esto se levanto del sofá y se fue por el pasillo, dejo a una chica muy extraña y confundida, como si lo que le acabara de decir fuera muy complicado para ella. 

Ella se levanto lentamente y se fue hacia  la biblioteca. Le

habían entrado ganas de leer un libro. Pero al girar una esquina

del pasillo se encontró con...

*****

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Deseo y Amor

HOLA A TODOS!!!

 ESTO, SI, ESTO ES UN CAPITULO, UN POCO LARGO, ASIK NO OS ASUSTEIS. 

DESPUÉS DE MUCHO TIEMPO SIN PUBLICAR... OS HE PUESTO ESTE CAPI K NO ESTA

NADA MAL PARA MI OPINIÓN, PERO SOLO LA MIA NO VALE, ASI K LA VUESTRA COMO ES MAS

IMPORTANTE, DEJAD REVIEW!!!!!!

EN FIN... K ESTE CAPI ES PARA "BB" POR ANIMARME TANTO EN MIS BAJONES. TOMA, ESTE ES

PARA TI.

Y GINX, PA TI SON TODOS EHHH??????

BUENO... K ADIOS A TODOS ESPERO K OS GUSTE!

CAPITULO 10: DESEO Y AMOR.

Se encontró con Ginny y Harry que venían riéndose, pero con cara de dolor, estaba claro de que estaban sobrios, pero que la noche anterior fue lo contrario, y se veía bien claro, porque sus caras de dolor se debían a la resaca. Ginny tenia el bonito vestido blanco manchado de bebida, que apestaba a alcohol, jugo, y mezclas de todo, de barro etc. Harry estaba sujetando a Ginny por la cintura, ya que esta iba a la enfermería retorcida de dolor de tripa. El chico moreno vio a Hermione y le dijo:

-   Herm!!, ¿Qué tal?- dicho esto, Harry se despejo la cara metiéndose una torta a sí mismo, esto dejó sorprendida a Hermione.

-   Ehh... ¿Os acompaño a la enfermería a los dos?

-   ¿Que... qué tal Herm?- volvió a decir Harry ignorando la pregunta indirecta que había formulado la chica.

-   Ehh.., Harry reacciona, ¿Os acompaño?- insistió la chica castaña.

-   Ehh... Hermione... por favor... acompáñame- pidió Ginny con una tenue y baja voz.

-   Ok, vale venga Ginny.- se acerco hacia ella y puso un brazo de la pelirroja encima de sus hombros. Empezó a caminar cuando Harry le dijo:

-   Herm, te tenemos que decir una cosa Ron y yo. Quedamos en el comedor a la hora de comer ¿vale?

-   Sí., vamos Ginny.

Las dos chicas caminaron por el pasillo con un ligero paso, a Ginny no le había sentado nada bien su primera borrachera. Tenia una  tripa revuelta, un dolor de cabeza... lo típico. Mientras caminaban se encontraron con la pesadilla de Hermione. Draco Malfoy, que muy seriamente iba hasta encontrarse con ellas y muy contento dijo:

-   Hombre... la Weasley no sabe controlarse, normal, no habían probado tal cosa nunca, ¿el precio del alcohol es muy elevado para vosotros?

-   Ni que tu padre te dejara beberlo, idiota.- dijo Hermione de mala gana, yendo lo más rápido posible.

-   Bueno... yo no he dicho que me dejara...- dijo Malfoy picaramente.

-   Ah, no me interesa.

Las dos chicas se fueron rápidamente hacia la enfermería.

(N/A: esto no es una campaña a favor, ni en contra del "Botellon" que quede claro!!! esto era necesario. ^_^)

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El se las quedó mirando como se iban, la miro... la observo, era tan estupenda. Tenia un cuerpo  delgado, fino y esbelto a la vez que unas curvas espléndidas, pero sin embargo, el cuerpo no lo era todo para el, y eso que muchos lo pensaban, para el lo mas importante era el corazón, y sabia que el de ella era maravillosamente bueno. (N/A: no como el mío, jjajaj Ginx tu sabes xk wapa. Jjejejj) aunque el no creía que ganaría su confianza nunca. Se quedo ahí parado, pensando en la noche anterior. 

*****************Flash back*********************

_-   Draco..._

_-   Umm..._

_-   Draco..._

_-   ¿Qué?_

_-   Yo... he de decirte una cosa._

_-   ¿Qué?_

_-   Últimamente, todos pensamos.... _

_-   ¿Qué?_

_-   Que... nos ignoras. Estas pendiente de otras cosas. Aun no me puedo creer que Blaise dijera que estas...._

_-   ¿Blaise dijo qué?- el chico había puesto una cara de enfado impresionante._

_-   Enamorado._

_-   ¿Enamorado?_

_-   ¿Es verdad?_

_-   Por favor,- dijo con desprecio- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?_

_-   Yo estoy enamorada, no es nada malo. Es algo que hay que sentir dentro de tu interior, amor, locura, no sabría definírtelo. Solo es malo cuando la persona en la que estas enamorada no te conviene._

_-   ¿De quien estas enamorada?- dijo el sin la mas mínima importancia._

_-   Ehh...- la chica dudó- de ti._

_*************** _Fin del Flash back********************

Sin embargo Pansy no le gustaba lo mas mínimo, solo le gustaba una persona, pero como bien dijo Pansy, no le convenía, en este caso porque la mala compañía era el para ella. Se sentó a pensar en un banco que había por el pasillo. Vio a Lisa Turpin, que se le acerco con una sonrisa hacia donde estaba Draco. Lisa, además de ser la novia de Blaise, era una gran amiga para Draco. Ella sabia que estaba enamorado, porque el se lo había reconocido, pero no sabia de quien, ya que Draco sabia que se escandalizaría. Ella le saludó con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola Draco!!- ella no había estado ebria en ningún momento.

- Hola Lisa- dijo sin mucha gana.

- ¿Que te pasa Draquito?- ella se sentó donde estaba el y le rodeo con un brazo la espalda.

- No me llames "Draquito", suena imbecil.

- Ya, bueno... ¿Qué te pasa?

- Pues lo de siempre.

- Ayy... el amor... el amor... que duro es el amor... 

- Si, Lisa, y lo peor es que no puedo conseguirla por ningún método.

- Bueno... depende de quien sea la afortunada.- ella le miro con cara picara y con una mueca que decía "Dímelo"

- Lisa... No. 

- ¿Por que? Tu me has contado todo lo que te pasa y yo nunca le he dicho a nadie nada. No se lo he dicho ni a Blaise por respeto a mi mejor amigo, jamás le dije que te gustaba... Hannah Abbot. Pero que  te dejo de gustar porque no era para ti, y su forma de ser no encajaba con la tuya.

- Le has dicho a Blaise que estoy enamorado, Lisa...

- No, eso lo dice el porque se ve. Draco eso se nota.

El chico confió en las palabras de Lisa, porque era su mejor amiga, y ni siquiera era de Slytherin. 

- Hermione.

- ¿Que? ¿A que viene Granger ahora?- dijo SIN TONO DESPECTIVO. (N/A: no se llevan mal ¿eh?)

- Hermione Granger, ella me gusta.

- ¿Te gusta? Dios... no eres el único.

- ¿No? ¿a quien mas?- Draco la miro con tono enfadado.

- A Weasley, por supuesto. Y... por fin me lo has dicho. Pues con Granger... no te lo tomes a mal, pero como sigas así de borde y de... como llamarlo... con ese aire de superioridad no conseguirás nada. 

- Lisa... no solo me gusta.

- ¿No solo te gusta?- ella le miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

- No.

- Entonces...- Turpin espero la respuesta con impaciencia.

- La deseo y la amo. 

- Draco... eres capaz de decir te amo, y no capaz de comportarte decentemente.

- El deseo lo rompe todo. La quiero, sin embargo mi pasion y el deseo, los dos sentimientos juntos desechan todo el romanticismo.

- Ehh.... Bueno me voy a desayunar, que tengo un hambre.- Dicho esto se levanto y se fue por el pasillo del comedor. 

Se quedo pensando, y pensando. El la amaba, la quería, daría su vida por ella, pero no podía tenerla. Según Lisa, si que podía, pero ella no sabia la mitad de daño que le había causado a Hermione Granger. Tenia que decírselo, o tenia que portarse mejor con ella. Subió la vista hacia delante y se encontró con la chica de Gryffindor a la que tanto quería, esa seria una buena forma de empezar el día, o mejor dicho, de empezar a practicar sus objetivos. Lo conseguiría, pero había algo k fallaba, cada vez que la veía perdía la cabeza de un modo impresionante. Pero se controló, se dirigió hacia ella, que ni siquiera le había mirado al pasar, y la siguió. Desde atrás la gritó:

- ¡¡Granger!!- no tenia ni idea de lo que iba a decirle. La chica se giro, y cuando le vio se giro sin contestarle con un paso mucho mas rápido. El corrió y la agarro de los hombros dándole una rápida vuelta poniéndolo enfrente suya. a continuación le dijo:- Umm.... Granger.

- ¡¿Que?!- Draco se fijó que mientras el la tenia agarrada de los hombros, ella tenia una mano levantada con su varita apuntando hacia el.- Suéltame, ayer me hiciste daño.

- Ehh... no pretendía.- el chico despego sus brazos de los hombros de ella.

- Stu...- pero el chico tenia unos increíbles reflejos y le dio con la mano para arriba, el hechizo salió disparado hacia el techo. (N/A: Stupefy: aturde a quien lo recibe)

- No conseguirás nada con la varita. así que guárdala.

- ¿Tu crees?

- SI eso creo. Bueno...

- Malfoy,  ¿a que vino el atosigamiento de ayer?- Hermione hablo con voz clara y con un tono muy enfadado.

- ¿Atosigamiento? Bueno y los besos. eso ¿Que? 

- Bueno...

- Supongo que al Weasley no se lo has dicho ¿no?

- Sabes... no tengo porque discutir con tigo, con un Malfoy a quien odio, un tema que no te importa ¿vale?

- Si me correspondiste al beso, eso es por que no me odias tanto ¿no?- el chico se quedó destrozado al oír lo del te odio.

- Ehh...- el tenia completamente la razón, pero ella no se iba a dejar destrozar. - te recuerdo, SANGRE LIMPIA, que yo no soy de tu categoría intelectual, ni de tu categoría económica y mucho menos de tu categoría mágica.- al terminar de decir esto se giro para irse pero Malfoy le dijo esto, que la hizo girarse.

- Bueno y tu te crees tonterías de niños. 

- ¿tonterías de niños? Eso lo dices siempre. 

- Por dios, Granger, ¿es que las personas no pueden cambiar?- la chica se quedó paralizada ante las palabras y el subidon de tono y le dijo muy asustada.

- No... no me lo has demostrado. 

- ¿No?- el chico abrió los ojos como platos.

- Voy a hacerte una pregunta.

- Dime Granger.

- ¿Por que te interesas en demostrarme si has cambiado si yo no soy nada ni nadie para ti?

- Nada... las cosas han cambiado.

- ¿Por que a mi? Malfoy.

- Por que...- De repente la chica que estaba enfrente se empezó a doblar, y de un tiro se callo al suelo dejando a Draco con los ojos abiertos. La chica se había caído de repente delante de el.

)=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )

_Pero… de repente en el cielo se reflejó una luz blanca que provenía de cerca del lugar de donde estaban ellas.  Se adentraron apresuradamente en el bosque intentando llegar hacia la luz. Al cabo de unos minutos encontraron delante a dos hombres, uno el chico al que perseguían, y ellas se metieron detrás de unas ramas. Mientras estaban ocultadas intentaban oír algo de lo que decían, pero nada mas meterse detrás del matorral, el hombre grande y viejo apuntó con su varita hacia el y el matorral desapareció quedando las  tres chicas al descubierto. _

_Tasha emitió un grito ahogado y Katherine se quedo en shock, ella había reconocido perfectamente al otro hombre. Era el padre de su amado (N/A: ohhh, amado, jjeje) el Gran Salazar Slytherin. Y Elishabeth simplemente asumió las consecuencias, decidió que ella había sido la que había decidido venir, así que ya que estaba allí, fue la primera que avanzo para alante proponiéndose luchar con todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente. _

_La siguieron las dos chicas, Salazar  el joven, vio a Katherine y murmuro su nombre. Salazar Slytherin miro a las chicas con rabia, y enseguida reconoció a Elisabeth, la hija de una de sus mejores seguidoras, y según las ordenes de su madre dijo:_

_- ¿Sabes Elisabeth Brows?_

_- No tengo por que saber nada._

_- Si, tu madre, tu querida madre, hoy va a ser el día mas feliz de su vida. Jajaja- su risa sonó tenebrosa al igual que sus palabras._

_- No me interesa- la voz de la chica era totalmente firme._

_- Jaja, te quiere muerta querida hermosa Elisabeth._

_La chica se quedó muy seca, siempre había sabido que quería muerto a su padre, pero no a ella, y eso en le fondo le dolía. así que ella se quedó callada. Tasha fue la primera que hablo._

_- No puedes entran en Hogwarts, ¿como lo has hecho?- su voz sonó muy temblorosa._

_Katherine fue para alante y respondió a la pregunta de Tasha._

_- No creo que le costase mucho, ya que fue uno de los creadores de Hogwarts._

_- Muy inteligente. ¿Quién eres tu hermosa?- contesto burlonamente el viejo hombre._

_- Padre, déjala en paz, mata a Elisabeth, que es a la que quieres y deja a las demás._

_- Jajaaj. Que inocente. Jaja. Voy a matarla a ella misma- señalo a Katherine con su huesudo dedo.- Avada Kedav..._

)=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )=( )

- Ahhhhh!!!!! - Hermione Granger pego un grito desesperado y abrió los ojos de repente. Lo primero que vio es a Draco Malfoy arrodillado en el suelo sujetándola de los hombros.

- ¿Que te ha pasado?- Malfoy tenia la cara muy asustada.

- Me iban a matar, era un sueño tan real... - su respiración era muy agitada. 

- Granger, ¿a te te van matando en sueños?- su cara era burlona.

- uf,- dio un suspiro y dijo.- por favor abrázame. 

La chica estaba muy angustiada.

- ¿Que te abrace?- el le miro con una expresión muy extraña y con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Por favor...- entonces el le dio un abrazo suave y dulce, pues la chica lo necesitaba. Estaban sentados en medio del pasillo, pero nadie aparecía por allí.

La chica se sintió protegida y en su oído le dijo:

- Gracias.- y para su sorpresa Draco Malfoy dijo:

- Siempre que quieras por favor.

- Si

Los chicos se levantaron del suelo y se fueron cada uno para su casa.

***

En el comedor a medio día, todo el mundo se había levantado ya.

Ron y Harry aparecieron y nada mas sentarse le dijeron:

- Hola Herm... hace mucho tiempo que no nos juntamos para hablar y reírnos... y vosotros dos...

- Harry.... tienes razón... pero no empieces.... Además aprovecho que estamos juntos para contaros una cosa bastante seria.

- ¿Que? dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Que... me ocurren cosas extrañas. 

Lo que había soñado que había sido tan real. Entonces ella se lo contó. Los chicos se quedaron estupefactos a lo que oían y se sorprendieron al oír los nombres, Ron dijo:

- Tasha, Elisabeth y Katherine. Esos nombres me suenan y no se de que. 

- Cha- dijo Harry de repente- si lo dijo el profesor Binns, son  las 3 brujas esas. 

- Es verdad Harry.- dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

- Pero yo estaba en el cuerpo de Katherine. Eso es lo raro, que lo vi desde un cuerpo de dentro y no de fuera.

- A lo mejor, si sueñas eso es por que tienes algo que ver con la persona, en este caso Katherine.- dijo Harry.

- ¿Tendrá que ver algo con Voldemort? Los dos tuvisteis la visión el día 15, es decir, ayer, la noche de las 3 brujas. Suena un poco raro ¿no?

- Si, Ron. Eso es lo raro.

- Pues no se... ¿dices que el sueño se ha acabado cuando Salazar Slytherin te dispara con la varita y dice Advada Kedavra?- pregunto Harry.

- Si, y me he levantado gritando. 

- Bueno Herm... pues si tienes algún sueño extraño mas nos lo dices, yo me voy con Ginny.- la chica pelirroja venia muy contenta y mas despejada, Harry se levanto y se fueron por ahí desapareciendo por las puertas del gran comedor. Ron y Hermione se quedaron ahí en silencio ignorando el ruido del comedor. La chica se levanto de la mesa dispuesta a irse y Ron le dijo:

- Hermione...

La chica se giro.

- ¿Que?

- Bueno... ¿Que vas a hacer hoy?- el chico estaba nervioso y muy preocupado.

- No se, voy a descansar a mi cama, dormiré un rato.

- Vale.

La chica se fue del comedor y se dirigió caminando lentamente hacia su sala común. Mientras caminaba pensaba en lo que había pasado antes, ella le había pedido un abrazo a Malfoy y el sin mucho protestar se lo había dado, y tenia que reconocer que el era el abrazo mas cálido y suave que le habían dado nunca. había sido especial y inocente con un significado cariñoso, ni mas ni menos.

LLegó a su sala común vacía y subió a su cuarto por las escaleras, una vez abrió la habitación de las chicas de 6º vio las camas vacías. Se acerco a la ventana y cerro la cortina, acto seguido se metió en la cama a descansar. Y se durmió.

¿¿SA?? ¿NO?

 DEJEN SU OPINIÓN, VALE MAS K EL ORO!!!!!


	11. Vete, Salvate

HOLAAAA

LO PRIMERO QUERIA LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODOS LOS QUE HABEIS MANDADO REVIEW!!!!! 

TAMBIEN QUERIA DECIROS QUE SIN VOSOTROS... PUES EOS, LO TIPICO.

DEDICADO: NO SE, A LA DE SIEMPRE SUPONGO. JEJE

Y A MIS NENAS: LORE Y LENA!!!!!!

WENO, K OS KERO UN MONTON Y A VOSOTROS TB LECTORES. ESTE CAPI ME GUSTA UN MONTON, YA VEREIS. BUENO, A LEER.

CAPITULO 11: VETE, SALVATE.

_- Cruccio.- una voz seca y fría sonó de un lateral disparando al hombre que había apuntado a Katherine hacia la muerte._

_El hombre se retorció en el suelo de dolor y su hijo se acerco a el corriendo, una vez se estuvo a su lado levanto la cabeza hacia Elisabeth y la dijo:_

_- Puta... ¡¡¡mira lo que le has hecho a mi padre!!!_

_- Pos mas que le voy a hacer, Salazar, tu has matado a personas. Tu padre solo ha sufrido un poco.- Ella lo dijo no con tono de cachondeo, sino con un enfado tremendo. Katherine estaba de pie mirando a Salazar con una rabia tremenda, pero ella le quería mas que nada. Así que se acerco a Tasha y la cogió de la mano, ya que la chica estaba temblando._

_-  ¡¡¡Cruccio!!!- dijo Salazar hacia Elisabeth._

_Elisabeth cayo al suelo muriéndose del dolor, de repente apunto hacia Tasha y la hizo también la maldición crucciatus y ella quedo tendida en el suelo._

_Katherine vio como sus amigas estaban en el suelo medio muertas del dolor, y a ella se le resbalaban dos lagrimas por sus blancas mejillas. _

_- Kate...- dijo Salazar poniéndose en pie y acercándose hacia ella.- Kate... vete, no me obligues a matarte. _Vete, sálvate.__

_- Eso lo harías tu, yo no dejo a mis amigas así.  Y no me iré hasta matarte._

_- Kate... yo te quiero, solo te pido que te vayas, que te salves. Joder... ¡¡¡NO ME OBLIGUES A MATARTE!!!_

_La chica se asusto y dio un paso para atrás, Elisabeth y el padre del joven se empezaban a recuperar del dolor y se movían lentamente. _

_- No, no me obligues a matarte Kate, por favor._

_-  Cruccio- Elisabeth había realizado la maldición contra Salazar el joven y el se cayo al suelo intentando superar las consecuencias del cruccio._

_- Mi hijooo!!!- chillo el viejo hombre._

_- Advada Kedavra- apunto directamente Tasha hacia el viejo. Este murió viendo por ultima vez una luz verde. La chica de bucles dorados había matado al mago mas tenebroso y fuerte de todos los tiempos. El hijo de Slytherin se recupero y vio a su padre muerto, se escandalizo pero decidió matar a la que peor le caía de todas, no a Tasha, de esa se vengaría mas tarde, pero si a Elisabeth. Iba a cumplir los deseos de su padre y de una de sus mejores seguidoras. La iba a matar. Pero Elisabeth ya se había puesto de pie y recuperado mas pronto que el y tenia mas fuerzas y energías que el, ella se acerco a el con la varita empuñada. Pero justo detrás de ella apareció... la señora Brows, que mato a Tasha de un tirón y se encontró frente a frente con su hija Elisabeth. Ella se asusto, y mucho, hacia muchos años que no la había visto. Su madre era guapa, con un pelo moreno igual que ella, con la piel muy pálida y muy joven. Katherine grito el nombre de una de sus amigas que había muerto solo por defender la paz mágica, y ahora  Elisabeth iba a morir en manos de su propia madre._

_- Hola Elisabeth, estas muy guapa.- dijo sensualmente su madre.- Salazar, hazme el favor de matar a la otra chica, yo me encargo de mi mejor presa._

_Elisabeth lo que menos se esperaba en esta vida es que su madre apareciera delante suya para matarla, y encima antes haberse dado el capricho de matar a una des su mejores amigas. Estaba muy asustada, pero venció el miedo y le dijo:_

_-  Hola mama, lastima que arruinaras tu vida quedándote embarazada tan pronto._

_-  Es curioso que me quieras llamar mama antes de tu muerte. Me gusta. Bien, veamos que has aprendido en el colegio de artes oscuras._

_Elisabeth sabia que las artes oscuras se le daban muy bien, pero... en estas circunstancias no sabia si estaría preparada._

_- Dime... Salazar,¿por que haces esto?- dijo Katherine llorando._

_- No llores, sabes que no soporto verte llorar Kate._

_- Idiota, ¡¡¡has matado a mi amiga!!!_

_- NO! yo no he sido. Largate, ¡¡¡No quiero matarte!!!_

_- Pues tendrás que hacerlo, ella te lo ha ordenado._

_- Cruccio- la señora Browns acababa de apuntar a su hija con este hechizo._

_- ¡¡¡Ella no me puede ordenar nada!!! Kate, por favor, vete. TE DIGO QUE TE VAYAS._

_- No me iré sin Elisabeth._

_- Cruccio- otra vez su madre la había vuelto a apuntar. La quería matar de sufrimiento.- Cruccio, cruccio, cruccio, cruccio, cruccio..._

_- La va a matar, Salazar._

_- Eso es lo que quiere._

_- Por favor, dile que pare.  ¡¡¡¡DILE QUE PARE!!!- chillo histérica sin parar de llorar. - Hazlo por mi.- susurro muy suave. _

_- No puedo Kate, es su mayor deseo. Los dos hemos perdido a seres queridos, ¿por que no te vas? ¡¡no puedo hacerlo!!_

_- Por que no seria justo, ya he perdido a una, no quiero perder a otra. ¡¡Que pare!! _

_- Cruccio, cruccio...- la madre siguió haciendo los cruccios a su hija, viéndola morir de dolor de la forma mas horrible. Elisabeth estaba pálida, casi muerta, sus ojos expresaban horror, pero no iba a rendirse, duraría el mayor tiempo que fuera, no se quería ir de este mundo sin ver a Katherine irse de ese lugar, o sin verla a salvo. Pero eso era muy difícil en estas circunstancias._

_Katherine no paraba de llorar, veía como la señora Browns estaba torturando a su hija, poco a poco, delante de sus ojos. Le dolía el corazón por que no podía hacer nada, y tenia la vista puesta también en Tasha, que estaba tendida en el suelo muerta, con los ojos abiertos pero tranquilos. Eso le quito las fuerzas y susurro al hombre que amaba y que a la vez odiaba por haberla mentido y por asesinar a los alumnos que hasta entonces había matado. _

_- Matame.- se le cayeron dos frías lagrimas de sus ojos azulados. _

_- ¡¡NO!! Vete por dios.- entonces el chico no pudo evitarlo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, avanzo hacia ella y le dio un abrazo, después de eso empapo el hombro de la chica con sus lagrimas y ella mojo el de el también con las suyas. _

_*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-_

Ella se levanto de un salto de la cama llorando, ella había sentido todo el dolor de perder a Tasha y ver a Elisabeth al borde de la muerte. La almohada estaba mojada de tanto llorar, había llorado todo lo que había llorado Katherine. Se levanto corriendo y descubrió que eran las 12 de la noche y que se había perdido la cena, aunque no tenia hambre. Se fijo en las camas de sus compañeras y estaban ocupadas por ellas mismas. Se alegro de verlas, pero no las despertó. Cogió su varita y salió para ir a la biblioteca, tenia que buscar un libro que hablara sobre las 3 brujas. 

Fue corriendo por los pasillos aun vestida, porque se había metido así en la cama. Corrió rápidamente por los pasillos sin fijarse en nana ni nadie, ya que le daba igual. Todavía seguía llorando. Al encontrar la puerta de la bibloteca la abrio con mucho cuidado y entro. Estaba muy oscura y susurro:

- Lumus.- de su varita salió mucha luz y se ilumino entera. No sabia por donde buscar, así que empezó por héroes y heroínas.

Se metió en esa sección y como no sabia que buscar ojeo un poco los libros. Se tiro así 1 hora, hasta que encontró algo. Este libro se llamaba: "Mi diario" y la autora era Elisabeth Browns. Era un libro muy viejo con las paginas plateadas y la letra verde escarlata. Ojeo el índice en el encontró "la peor noche de toda mi vida" y busco la pagina. A partir de allí leyó un poco por encima a ver si encontraba algo. Y lo encontró, leyó:

... y entonces apareció mi madre. Eso  es lo que mas temía, temía verla otra vez, la temía a ella, no temía a nadie mas que a ella. Me quede quieta hasta que solo se me ocurrió decir una estupidez. Después ella me dijo que haber que había aprendido en el colegio y me hecho la maldición crucciatus muchas veces hasta quedarme totalmente débil. Lo ultimo que vi es a Salazar abrazado de Katherine, y me entro una rabia tremenda, entonces comprendí que de ese modo no la iba a ver viva nunca mas, que era una manera de despistarla y de despedirse de ella. Se me fueron las fuerzas y me quede inconsciente. No tengo ni idea de lo que paso. Pero se que el dolor reinaba en mi como jamás nunca lo había hecho...

- Granger, ¿que haces tu aquí?- ella se giro tirando el libro al suelo del susto. Entonces giro la cabeza y vio a Malfoy erguido delante de ella. El le vio la cara roja y las lagrimas en sus ojos y sus mejillas. Se acerco y le volvió a preguntar. - ¿Que haces tu aquí?

- Ohh... Nada buscando una cosa.- le dijo inocentemente.

El se percato de su estado de animo y vio que no estaba para bromas, y que si le decía algo malo le sentaría mal, así que decidió por una vez en su vida empezar bien una conversación con ella. 

- ¿Que te pasa?- dijo el mirándola con una especie de tristeza.

- Nada.- ella estaba parada, y no tenia intención de moverse de allí hasta no terminar de leer lo que había venido a buscar.

- ¿Entonces lloras por nada?- su tono de voz no fue burlón sino una pregunta inocente.

- Ehh...- entonces se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Granger. - se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo. La chica sintió un frió intenso muy extraño. El roce con el cuerpo de Malfoy le había producido una sensación extraña, pero le daba igual. Ella correspondió al abrazo y le rodeo su cuello. El le acariciaba la espalda en forma de cariño. (N/A: se me cae la baba, que rico!!)

Le susurro:

- Venga... cuéntamelo, desahógate.

- No quiero recordarlo.

- Bueno... pues entonces no pienses en ello.

 Hermione se quedo mirando al chico con mucho anhelo. y el susurro a su oído todavía abrazados.

- Perdóname.

- ¿Por que?- dijo la chica entre sollozos.

-  Por todo lo que te he hecho. No te lo mereces.- dijo el culpablemente.

- Oh, no te preocupes, perdóname tu a mi.

- Vale. Estamos en paz.- lo dijo muy contento.

- Si.

- ¿oye te estas leyendo ese libro?- Pregunto el curiosamente al verlo y ya separándose del abrazo.

- ¿Ese?- lo señalo ella.

- Si, "Mi diario" es muy bueno, te lo recomiendo. De Elisabeth Browns.

-Ehh... ¿Te lo has leído?- se extraño la chica.

- Si. Hace mucho, me he leído casi toda la sección.

- Ahh. Es que me esta pasando cosas muy raras y necesito saber mas cosas sobre la noche de las 3 brujas.- dijo ella tristemente.

- ¿Que te esta pasando?- dijo con una cara muy asustada.

- Ehh, es algo difícil de explicar. 

- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un momento?- dijo el muy serio.

- SI.

- ¿Por que me pediste que te abrazase?

- Ehh, lo necesitaba.

En esos momentos se oyó desde allí que la puerta de la biblioteca se abría lentamente, y una voz conocida dijo:

- Alumnillo furitivo!! ¿Donde estas?

Draco miro a Hermione rápidamente con cara de asustado. La cogió de la mano y se la llevo detrás de una estantería. Le susurro:

- Filch! Hay que salir de aquí.

- ¿Donde  estas alumnillo? No seas cobarde.

El joven chico de pelo rubio de Slytherin cogió lentamente la mano de la chica y miro por la esquina de la estantería donde los dos jóvenes estaban ocultos. Filch estaba dirigiéndose hacia allí, y los dos jóvenes no tendría ninguna salida. 

Hermione cogió su varita y apunto hacia una estantería y susurro:

- Vólkatus(hechizo para volcar cosas)- de su varita salió una luz blanca y choco a la estantería que se cayo con todos los libros, esta volcó sobre la otra, y esta sobre la siguiente, y así hasta formar un caos en plena biblioteca a la noche. Filch se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se estaban volcando todas las estanterías de la primera fila, y entonces los chicos pudieron dirigirse hacia otro lugar de la biblioteca cerca de la puerta. Estaba claro que si la abrían con el ruido que hacia Filch los descubriría, así que prefirieron esperar debajo de una mesa de estudio a que el se marchara. 

Una vez en la mesa los dos escucharon lo que Filch decía:

- TU SABANDIJA ASQUEROSA ¿DONDE  ESTAS? SIN VERGUENZA. ¡¡¡¡¡COMO TE PILLE TE VA A CAER EL PEOR CASTIGO DE TU VIDA, SI NO ES LA EXPULSION!!!!!! HARÉ QUE TE EXPULSEN!!!!!!!!!!

Draco miro a la chica muy asustado y dijo en un susurro:

- Mira lo que has hecho Granger. Has volcado media biblioteca y Filch esta aquí.

- La he volcado entera.- dijo mirándole con una sonrisa. El le correspondió a la sonrisa, pero el chico estaba muy asustado. 

Entonces Draco agarro su varita y apunto hacia la puerta:

- Opunus (hechizo para cerrar las puertas de golpe)- la puerta pesada se movió y se cerro dando un portazo muy grande, llamando la atención de Filch, el cual corrió hacia la puerta diciendo: "¿Donde estas asqueroso?" La abrió y se marcho tras ella. Esperando unos minutos a que desapareciera Draco abrió la boca:

- Tenemos que salir de aquí. Filch vendrá a arreglar esto mas tarde.

- Ahhh- suspiro la chica. - que horror.

- joe Granger...

- Por lo menos nos hemos salvado ¿no?

- Si, pero...- dijo el mirándola con unos nervios incontrolables.

- Pero... has pasado miedo. jajaj, he visto a Draco Malfoy con miedo!!!- dijo levantando la voz la chica. El le puso su mano masculina en la boca y le dijo:

- Shhh.

En ese mismo momento entraron Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall seguidos de Fich. Draco y Hermione se miraron aterrados, estaban perdidos. Para siempre. 

- Madre mía- dijo McGonagall sorprendiéndose ante el caos que tenia ante sus ojos.

- Vaya, vaya.- Dijo Albus recorriendo lo poco de biblioteca que no había sido tocado. Los dos chicos estaban temblando, Hermione noto la mano del chico que cogía la suya temblorosamente. Tenían la vista puesta especialmente en Dumbledore que en ese momento había hecho el hechizo de Lumus para ver mejor, McGonagall le imito. 

Filch dijo:

- ¿Han visto lo que han formado?

- Si, Argus. Alguien lo suficientemente valiente como para formar tal caos ante usted. Solo podría ser un Gryffindor.- la chica se estremeció y se puso a temblar.- o... posiblemente la astucia  de un Slytherin, intuyo. Pero bien podría confundirme. 

Snape llego en esos mismos momentos. Y dijo:

- Profesor... 

- Hola Severus, estaba deduciendo los causantes de este problema. O caos. 

- Espero que se les pille y se les expulse.

- umm...- dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los chicos.

Hermione apretó la mano de Draco, tanto que le hizo daño. Su respiración se oía muy agitada.

- Bien... de todas maneras, pienso que ya se han podido ir.- dijo Dumbledore apartando la vista.

- NO Albus.- dijo McGonagall detrás de ellos y iluminándolos con su varita. Dumbledore se dio la vuelta fijándose en los dos jóvenes- Salid de ahí.- dijo McGonagall muy severa.

Los dos jóvenes asustados e impresionados salieron, Hermione estaba aterrada, muy asustada, y Malfoy pensaba en lo mismo que Hermione. Como les expulsaran... su vida estaba acabada. 

- Vaya, Vaya, la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy- dijo Snape con frialdad y mirándolos con desprecio.- Pensaba que era mas responsable señor Malfoy.

- Severus, por favor.- cedio Dumbledore- Señorita Granger, ¿tiene algún motivo por el cual no pudiera esperar a mañana para consultar algo?

- Si.

- Y bien...- espero Dumbledore.

- Pues...- Hermione miro a Draco con cara de "ayúdame", pero el corto y asustado de Malfoy no se entero y espero que la chica sacara una buena excusa.- Yo esta tarde me... había quedado dormida, y cuando me he despertado... pues necesitaba hacer los deberes, ya que mañana... iba a hacer otra cosa.

- Pero... ¿no podía hacerlo en otro momento?

- Ya... pero pensaba hacerlo esta tarde y no he podido.

- Bueno señorita Granger, espero que el señor Malfoy tenga una buena excusa para estar a estas horas en la biblioteca.

Pero en ese momento Draco se quedo mas pálido de lo normal y dijo con voz tenue:

- Ehh... yo... Granger me dijo que tenia miedo a la oscuridad y que le acompañara, y yo le acompañe, ya que le debía un favor.- lo dijo muy enorgullecido, pero Dumbledore le miro con el entrecejo fruncido. Después miro a Hermione y le pregunto:

- ¿Es verdad eso señorita Granger? Hace mucho que no se ven dos muchachos Gryffindor y Slytherin como amigos.

- Ehh... Si.- entonces Hermione dijo algo que Draco nunca olvidó.- somos amigos desde hace bastante.

- Bien... entonces se encargara del castigo la profesora Minerva McGonagall y el profesor Severus Snape, el profesor de vuestras casas respectivamente.- Dicho esto Dumbledore se callo y se retiro. La profesora McGonagall  se acerco levemente y dijo:

- Como castigo: esta noche y lo que os ocupe de día, arreglar la biblioteca tal y como estaba.- Draco miro a Hermione echándola toda la culpa.- lo haréis como queráis, pero que esto quede tal y como estaba- McGonagall  estaba muy enfadada, después se acerco Snape y dijo:

- Y serán 150 puntos menos para sus casas- Los dos chicos se quedaron de piedra. Los profesores se marcharon dejando a Filch de controlador.

Draco le dijo a Hermione.

- Esto solo me tiene que pasar a mi.

- Lo siento, Draco, de verdad. Si quieres vete, ya lo hago yo.

- A mi no me importa eso Granger- dijo levantando la voz-  Me importan los puntos, ahora voy a ser un enemigo para todos, el hazme reír de todos. No me hace ninguna gracia.

- Bueno, tienes mi apoyo.- dijo la chica mirándole amistosamente.

- A trabajar- dijo Filch.

Los chicos empezaron cada uno por un lado, Hermione por el fondo y Draco por el principio.

Cada uno fue seleccionando con algunos hechizos la biblotecas. Filch se marcho dos horas después y los chicos estuvieron trabajado toda la noche. Hermione se canso y decidió parar a descansar. Draco la vio sentada en una mesa y el fue a sentarse a su lado.

- Llevamos poco trabajo hecho, nos queda mucho y yo no he dormido toda la tarde. Estoy cansadísimo.

- Draco...- el chico se sorprendió por el hecho de que por primera vez había odio de esos maravillosos labios y esa dulce voz su nombre dirigiéndose a el. 

- ¿Que?- dijo el sonriente, pero entonces la miro a los ojos y a su cara y todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza se difumino y desapareció, distinguiendo así que algo malo le pasaba.

- Draco... me estoy mareando- dijo entre lagrimas y sofocos.- necesito que me abraces.- Draco la abrazo profundamente de repente. Y en cuanto se abrazaron los dos sintieron algo frió por la espalda,  tanto el como ella perdieron el conocimiento.

Así fue la primera  vez que tuvieron una visión juntos.

''=''?''=''?''=''?''=''?''=''?''=''?''=''?''=''?''=''?''=''?''=''?''=''?''=''?''=''?''=''?''=''?''=''?''=''?''=''?''=''?''=''?''=''?''=''?''=''?''=''?''=''__

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

BUEN FIN DE SEMANA Y PULSAR EL "GO" DE SUBMIT REVIEW


End file.
